Dangerous Ground
by Idolworshipper
Summary: Sequel to 'Thoughts in the Dark Hours'. Joe asks for a favour that may have very serious consequences. Please read and review. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this, I promise.

My grateful thanks to JE for her wonderful characters, which I hope I haven't damaged too much.

This has been a long time coming, hope it was worth it. My muse had deserted me, I found the little darling playing WOW and have dragged his sorry ass back and put him back to work, if he tries it again I will either replace him or nail him down. I haven't decided which yet. Would anyone with a recalcitrant muse please advise me on the best course of action?

I hope you enjoy, please let me know either way.

Valzie.

**Dangerous Ground Part One**

**Ranger's POV**

I can hear her gentle laughter; Adam keeps her amused all day. They make a good team; her patience is helping to build his confidence, little by little. Her honesty and compassion are just what he needs right now. She's the rock on which he's building his recovery. By keeping his word to protect her, he's proving that he belongs here, that our trust in him hasn't been misplaced. He's kind, courteous, he works hard and as an employee he's going to be one of my best. But above all else, it's good to have my friend back. I missed him. There are so few of us left.

She's learning self defence. When I asked her 'Why now?' She said that she wanted to be able to fight beside us instead of always hiding behind us. She's truly Rangeman now and we're all better for it. She's started going to the gun range with Ram and Hector is trying to teach her to pick locks, although the language barrier should be a problem, the two of them seem to manage.

I feel so much better when I know where she is, it was hell for me when she was still working for Vinnie as I never knew if she was going to make it home in one piece. Lula took her job when she came to work here full time and I know that sometimes she helps out, but she never goes alone. Adam always goes with her, masquerading as her partner but in truth he's really her bodyguard. I'm sure she knows the difference and I'm sure I'll hear her opinion on the subject one of these days, but I protect what's mine and she's the reason I get out of bed in the mornings. No, that isn't true, she's the reason I don't always get out of bed on time. A smile settles on my lips as I remember why I was late this morning.

The object of my rather naughty thoughts knocks at my office door, no-one else here has quite that same one. "Enter" I tell her and finish up and save the spreadsheet I was working on. I look up over my lap top screen to find her at the other side of my desk with 'that' look on her gorgeous face. I know exactly what is on my woman's mind. And it thrills me all the way down to my toes that she's not afraid to tell me what she wants and when she wants it.

"No" I tell her firmly. "We have a distraction planned for tonight and you have to look hungry" the pout she gives me is absolutely adorable, but I can't let it sway me.

"Carlos" she purrs, making her way round my desk and straddling me, her arms around my neck. "Please"

Dios, all my blood is rushing south and I can barely think "After the bad guy is caught and not before" my arms snake around her waist.

"Can I have a little on account?" she asks, her voice dropping to an erotic whisper.

"You are incorrigible" I tell her as I lower my lips to hers and just as her lashes sweep closed over those stormy blue eyes I catch the gleam of triumph in them. I'll let her have this victory; she'll pay later, in the most pleasurable way imaginable. And when it comes to this woman, I have a very vivid imagination.

Another dive bar, another outfit designed to raise the blood pressure of every heterosexual male in a three block radius. Tank, Adam and Binky are outside waiting for her. Lester is behind the bar, Bobby is tucked away at one of the tables near the back and I'm close enough to reach out and touch her. Her back's to me and I can barely resist reaching out to caress the soft skin revealed by that scrap of material that she calls a top. She's conversing easily with our skip, Gregory Brown, a nondescript name for one of the best cyber criminals in the country. He was the one that cracked the Fortress Bank and Loan system and added his cat, Tiamit, to the company payroll. For 28 months the lucky feline received wages and bonuses before it was discovered. It's a shame that I've to haul him back off to jail as there's a system or two I'd like a look inside myself, but I have his bond and it's worth a hefty sum. He has a nasty side and that's why I'm positioned at the bar with her. His last girlfriend angered him when she spilled a drink on his expensive trousers and he back handed her clear across the room, cutting her cheek with his signet ring and leaving her scarred.

I swear if he raises so much as his voice to her, I will remove his head and use it as a chamber pot and then give it to the men to use as a soccer ball.

This place is a far cry from what he's been used to, he's much more champagne and caviar than the beer and pizza crowd that he's mingling with here, but if he thinks that no-one will look for him here he's dead wrong.

My hand tightens on my glass as I watch him reach out and touch her knee, trailing his fingers part way up her thigh and down again. Her laughter is high and giggly, her smile vapid and I marvel at her ability to do what she does. She can't be enjoying his attentions, but how she manages to hide her revulsion is something I can't fathom. Her emotions are so open, I can see on her face the thoughts going through her head, so why can't he? Or is it only me that sees the real her? That thought lightens my heart and sends a delicious spike of desire shooting through me.

I look up into Lester's amused face and he turns round to change the music which is playing softly in the back ground. He takes a second to select a song and as he turns back his grin is positively evil and I shudder to think what he's chosen.

Of course- what else but Nickelback- Next Contestant?

He's singing along as he wipes the bar and I know the chorus is just for me.

'Here comes the next contestant

Is that your hand on my girlfriend, is that your hand?

I wish you'd do it again, I'll watch you leave here limping

I wish you'd do it again, I'll watch you leave here limping

There goes the next contestant'

He thinks he's amusing.

I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp when I get out of here. No first I'm going to make love to my woman until she begs for mercy and then I'm going to make Lester jam and spread it very thinly over the walls of the gym.

She moves and we are right behind her, an old hand at this, she makes it look so easy. He is captivated by the swing of her hips instead of the armed men closing in to surround him. She always looks so puzzled, as if she can't understand what's going on as she is led away by Tank, but it keeps them from knowing she was in on it, just in case she ever meets them again.

But now he's safely in custody and she's safe from everyone but me. It's a 20 minute drive back to Haywood, but only 7 to the Batcave. My revenge on Lester will have to wait. Tonight will be devoted only to her. Looks like I may be a little late again tomorrow.

**Joe's POV**

I don't want to have to make this call, I really don't, but it has to be done.

The phone rings twice before it's picked up and my heart stutters as I hear her voice.

"Rangeman, Stephanie speaking"

"Cupcake"

She sighs "Joe, please don't call me that"

"Sorry, it just slipped out, do you have a minute?"

"Yeah sure. Is everything OK?" she asks and I can hear the concern in her voice.

"I need to talk to Ranger"

"What's wrong?"

"I need help"

"Give me a second" the sound of fast steps and a knock and a muffled conversation then her sweet voice. "Joe, you're on speaker" she tells me.

"Detective Morelli?" he sounds distracted. "How can we help you?"

The pronoun, even in my predicament doesn't pass me by, in that one sentence he just stated his claim to her and I bet she didn't even notice.

"I've been undercover for the last few months and my cover was just blown, spectacularly"

"I see and how do you think we can help you?" He sounds intrigued.

Glad my nightmare is amusing him. Maybe this'll shake him up a bit. "The agents that were assigned to protect me got their heads blown off about an hour ago and I just managed to make it out alive"

I could hear her gasp of horror "Joe are you hurt?" she asks and my heart turns over.

"No, but I need your help; I need to disappear for a while until I can figure out what to do" Does he know how much I hate to have to ask him for anything?

"Carlos, please?" her voice is soft.

"Give me 5" his voice is gentler than I expect, I wonder if that's her influence? Is he helping me because she asked? I shouldn't care, but I find that I do.

"Ranger, Stephanie, thank you" I close the phone and hold it to my chest.

**Steph's POV**

That must have hurt, having to ask for our help. I can feel the weight of his gaze on me, he must be wondering how much I still feel for Joe and to be honest I don't think I have an answer for him. I know that Carlos will always see him as a threat in some bad assed macho way, but I made my choice and it was the right one.

It still amazes me how quickly Rangeman can swing into action when required. Joe has been tracked and a contingent has been sent out to meet him and a safe house is set up and ready.

Tank and Lester have been gathering information and they enter the conference room their faces grave. Adam comes in behind them, carrying a tray of coffees and I jump up to help him and hand them round. As soon as we're all settled Lester starts. "What Detective Morelli says is essentially correct, although he did leave a few small details out"

"How small?" Carlos asks, with that upward quirk of his eyebrow.

"The group he infiltrated have some interesting business partners. From what I hear, they are just as likely to deal in anti aircraft missiles as drugs"

"Interesting indeed" Adam added blandly.

"We should keep him moving, no more than 24 hours in any one place" Carlos decided

"Got it, I'll get the chain set up" Tank made a few notes on his PDA.

"I'll keep my ear to the ground, see what else I can find out" Lester added.

Adam tapped a finger on the table "When should we be ready to move you?" he asked me.

I turned to him with a puzzled expression "Me?"

Carlos reached out and took my hand "You were important to him and the people looking for him will use any means necessary to get to him. His family have already been warned and are heading out of town as we speak. You are the only link that's left"

"Where are you going to put me?" I ask fighting against the urge to rail and scream at him. We have talked about this and I know I have to defer to his wisdom. Although I don't have to like it.

"The Batcave, at least at first, that will give us a chance to work something out" Tank looked round the table. "Agreed?"

The others nodded their agreements and I had to nod along with them.

"I'd like to head up your guard. I've no contacts here, so I'll be of no help, but I can keep you safe" Adam asked, diffidently, as if he expected me to turn him down.

I nodded "Yeah, I can live with that" and the shy smile that crossed his face brought a mirror image to mine. He's come so far recently, but he's still so unsure of his place here.

"Then we should get you there as soon as possible" Adam told me.

Carlos looked round the table "If that is all? Keep me posted" he asked Lester as we all stood up to leave.

"I'll go and pack "I told him and turned to Adam "I'll see you by the elevators in 10"

I'm just packing the last of my things in my duffel when I hear him softly call my name. I force the last shirt in and close it up as he joins me in the bedroom.

"Yo" I call out softly.

"Steph" he starts but I cut him off.

"I will go because you want me to be safe" I tell him. "But I don't have to do it quietly and I don't have to like it"

"I don't like it either" he admitted and pulled me to him and laying his forehead against mine "I want you here with me, but if you got hurt because of my selfishness, I'd never forgive myself"

"Shut up" I grouched "And kiss me"

**Rangers POV**

I knew that this idyll couldn't last forever. We've only been together for a few weeks and we still haven't dealt with her mother or her giving up that death trap that she calls a flat. But those are issues that will have to wait until our current crisis is over.

I cradle her to me, still exhilarated by the feel of her soft skin under my hands, knowing that she is mine and only mine still thrills and shocks me. I find myself unexpectedly awake in the night and my hand reaches out to make sure she's there. To ensure that this time we've had together hasn't been a dream.

**Adam's POV**

It was Plato that said that when Zeus created the race of man he had 4 arms, 4 legs and two faces, but only one soul. Fearing the power of his creation he split each in two, so that man had two legs, two arms and one face. But this meant that each only had half of a soul and that is why we spend our lives looking for our other half.

Soul mates, that's what Steph and Ranger are. Together they are complete and the strength that each gets from the presence of the other is almost tangible.

He trusts me to keep the best part of him safe and I will do so, even if it costs my life. She's huddled down in her jacket, trying to hide her tears from me. Bobby's driving and I catch his eye in the rear view mirror and he nods to me and I pull Steph towards me and hold her, trying to ease the pain of her separation.

I'm a poor substitute, but I'll do what I can.

**Ranger's POV**

She's only been gone an hour, but I can already feel her absence. I don't think I'm overstating it when I say that we all can. The men are twitchy; the atmosphere in the control room is tenser than usual. We take potential threats to her safety very seriously.

Woody is quietly counting down the minutes until she reaches safety. Until she sets foot in the Bat cave and the hatches are battened down behind her we'll be on high alert. The route that they are taking is one that we can monitor very closely to make sure that they aren't being followed.

Tank is setting up the string of safe houses that will bring Morelli back to Trenton. I have a few favours I can call in that should take the heat off him. I didn't really want to lose them, but she asked me to help him and I will do so.

**Bobby's POV**

It's funny, but when we thought out and installed the safety features of what is now affectionately called the Batcave, I thought we were being paranoid. Now I wonder if what we have is enough. It had never crossed my mind that we'd be protecting someone quite as precious as this. Visiting head of state perhaps, even a high ranking official from a nation we aren't currently on friendly terms with, that was the sort of VIP we'd be looking after here. Not the most important woman on the planet. OK maybe that's an exaggeration, but not by much.

I usher Steph and Adam to the door and once we're safely inside I draw down the cunningly hidden security screen and activate the deadbolts.

Leaving Steph to take Adam upstairs and get settled in I move round each of the ground floor apartments in turn, locking and bolting all the windows shutters and activating the alarms. Not just the usual security ones, these are the motion sensors and the rest of the high tech boffin stuff.

The ground floor is locked down and I call the control room and inform an anxious Woody that I am about to seal us in to the Batcave and inform him that they now have the ball.

The door still needs a lick of paint and the colour is a hideous pea green, but even I must admit that it makes great camouflage and I am about to put the finishing touches to the deception. The door has to be double locked and the bolts firmly in place before it happens and I have to be safely upstairs before I do or I'll end up trapped.

There is a false wall that folds back against the real one when not in use, but as soon as I activate it, it will swing in to position to complete the illusion that it's just a janitor's cupboard. At the same time a panel, that looks to all the world like a simple decoration will lower to cover the gap at the top of the stairs. It too bolts solidly into position and has the best fire and bomb proofing that money can buy.

With the seal in almost complete I stride over to the kitchen where Adam has made hot chocolate for Steph and is trying to cheer her up a bit.

Judging by the wan smile she gives me either the drink or the jokes are working.

If Steph wasn't head over heels for Ranger, then she and Adam would have been good together. Not that I think for a second that he would try to muscle in on her, they are friends and nothing more.

I head up the stairs to the top floor to complete the lock down. Behind one of the doors that hide the storage spaces built into the walls is the concealed entrance to the emergency escape route. I locate the panel and open it and tap in the code. The Rangeman emergency code 911-2223, yes you guessed it 911- babe. It's one we are all sure to remember as, let's face it; it is one that we've seen and responded to many times.

The escape route is a spiral staircase painted with fluorescent paint so that even in total darkness we can still navigate it safely. From the top I close off and seal the metal panel that covers the sky light and make sure that all is secure and the alarms are functioning.

She is safe and I relay the information to the impatient control room. The relief is palpable and now they can turn their attention to the next problem.

I'm locked in with two good friends, with nothing to do. Sounds like a great way to spend a couple of days. Shame we can't enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this, I promise.

My grateful thanks to JE for her wonderful characters, which I hope I haven't damaged too much.

To all of you, those of you who have submitted reviews, added me to your author or story alert lists or even if you just stopped by to see what I am wittering on about this time.

To those who gave me advice on what to do with my troublesome muse, I have found out two things, one that he likes my bread and butter pudding and two, that he hates having to wash the dishes. These now serve as my version of 'carrot and stick' management. It appears to be working so far. I'll keep you posted.

My heartfelt thanks to you all.

Valzie.

**Dangerous Ground Chapter Two **

**Joe's POV**

His street name is Sin and he's the least likely candidate for a Rangeman that I've ever seen. He's tall enough at over 6 feet and he's well muscled under that regulation Rangeman tight black tee, but the pale skin and bright red hair, which if you can believe it, curls down over his shoulders' like a woman's, doesn't inspire much confidence. The burr in his soft voice is Scots I think and he's unfailingly polite and doesn't look like any sort of threat.

The rest of the Rangeman employees I've met have been all shapes and sizes, sure, but they all exude the same lethal confidence. I'm not sure how much use he would be in a fight.

He and his partner Flighter talk softly and they cast several looks in my direction before they make their way across, coming to stand in front of me with their arms folded and identical blank expressions on their faces.

He's the one that speaks; it would appear that Flighter is shy. "Detective Morelli, rumour has it that you know" he paused as if trying to find the right words "Miss Plum quite well"

"I've known her all her life" I answer blandly.

"This far from Trenton, all she is to us is a number of stories, each one more unbelievable than the last"

I laughed; it was all I could do. It would appear that my ex-girlfriend was now officially a legend, go figure. "What do you want to know?" I ask wondering which of the many totally insane 'adventures' of Stephanie would be classed as the most mindboggling.

"Is it really true that she was chased down the street by a man in a rabbit costume?" Flighter burst in.

"Yes "I tell him, pausing for dramatic effect "And her Mother was the one that ran it over in her car"

"No?" Flighter laughs. "We never heard that"

Sin sits down next to me and with a grin he tells me "And I thought this was going to be a boring assignment"

"Any chance of a beer?" I ask.

"Talk and I'll see what we can do" Flighter tells me with a smile of his own as he takes his place on my other side.

**Steph's POV**

Bobby has assumed kitchen duties and I watch him whistle softly as he confidently navigates his way around. He really loves to cook and since I really love to eat, he and I are as you can imagine, great friends.

"Why'd you volunteer for this?" I ask him "Being stuck here with me, instead of out there?"

His face sobers "I just wanted to be here with you and Adam; I felt like I needed to be here" he shrugged and turned his smile on me "I just wanted to hang out with you both for a while, I guess" he ran a hand through his short hair, obviously embarrassed by my question, but comfortable enough to answer it, which was a good sign.

Two steps took me to him and I threw my arms round him and hugged him "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have with me"

"Except Ranger" he grinned as he hugged me back and pressed a brief kiss to the top of my head and let go of me.

"OK you got me there, he may be top of my list" I grinned up at him.

"I'm about to make bread, do you want to help?" he asked opening a drawer and removing a large blue and white striped apron and holding it out to me.

"Sure" I said nervously taking it from him.

"Don't worry, I won't let the nasty dough hurt you" he laughed at me.

**Ranger's POV**

The depth of the shit that the Cop is in has now been revealed to me in all its pungent glory. I can say two things, one is that it's deeper than I realised and two it's thicker than I hoped. Despite my promise to her, I may not be able to help him.

The only good thing about my chequered past is that I have friends in unlikely places and thankfully a few of them are worse than the guys Morelli is mixed up with. I have left a few discreet messages and am waiting for them to get back to me. I just hope we can piece together a solution. Although it may surprise a few people to know that there are creatures out there more frightening than me.

**Woody's POV**

Usually this part of the job sucks, I mean manning the cameras for hours at time, squinting at shadows, has to be one of the world's most mundane ways to make a living. Even if I see something, someone else gets the fun of going out there and making whatever or whoever it is hurt real bad. But this is different, now this is the catbird seat. The rest of the feeds have been distributed between the other stations, this one only shows the ones for the Batcave. All the alarms, the motion sensors, pressure pads, infrared, everything is routed through here. If she sighs heavily, I'll know about it.

She's wrapped in a huge fluffy dressing gown, sitting with the guys watching a movie. I think its Ghostbusters. In fact knowing Steph it will be. I've lost count of how many times she has made me watch it. Lester keeps a chart on the wall of his cubicle. Whichever of us has been made to watch it the most at the end of the year gets a prize. Knowing Les and his sick sense of humour, you probably win your own copy.

"All quiet?" Ranger materialises at my elbow.

"Yes Sir"

"Turn off the cameras on the top floor"

"Yes Sir" he must have noticed my hesitation as he leans forward "I have a teleconference with her in 5"

Now I understand "Done" I tell him. "Tell her we miss her" I blurt out and I can feel the flush over my cheeks.

His hand lands on my shoulder "I will"

"Thanks Boss"

**Steph's POV**

I sit down in front of the computer and his concerned face fills the screen. He's obviously been waiting for me. "Yo" he smiles "Woody asked me to tell you that we miss you"

"I miss him too, I miss all of them" I tell him. "How bad is it?" I ask, knowing the seriousness of his expression.

"Bad enough, but that wasn't why I called"

"So why did you call?" I ask as I lean forward.

"Well..." his dark eyes glitter with amusement.

"Well?" I ask.

"What's this I hear about you actually working in the kitchen today?"

I laugh "Wait till I get him, the sneak"

**Joe's POV**

This is the second one and I must admit that Rangeman keeps a good class of safe house. This is an elegant two bed/ two bath apartment overlooking a park and it must have cost a bomb. Not that I am allowed to look out the windows at all the fancy greenery, even this high up you never know who may be looking.

Once I spilled the beans on Stephanie it started to be more like a boy's road trip than anything else, although she'll kill me when she finds out how much I told these two. Or get Ranger to do it for her. Either way I'm history.

Flighter has this dry, understated sense of humour that just kills me and Sin's exuberant comedic streak has its own appeal. They have been partnered for just a few weeks, but they bicker like an old married couple and more than once I've had to step in and separate them. Though there is part of me that wonders how much of it is an act to keep me from fretting too much about all the trouble I'm in. They are currently arguing about what to have for dinner. I just listen to them, content in the knowledge that whatever happens I won't be going out in the rain to get it.

**Tank's POV**

My phone rings shattering the concentration that I have been trying so hard to sustain. With a heartfelt sigh that ends with a word that my Grandma would slap the back of my head if she ever heard me think, let alone say out loud, I accept the call. "Tank" I say with more frustration in my voice than I really wanted to convey.

"If you don't want my help boy" the voice is light and teasing.

"Sorry Mel" I tell her and I mean it "Having a bad day"

"So I hear, got a message that your boss wants to talk to me. Thought I'd dialled his number?"

"He's in a meeting, so you got me instead"

"Suits me, I have this overwhelming urge to step on his toes" I could hear the smile in her voice" Or some other part of his anatomy, just to see if I could make him blink"

I laughed "Funny, you aren't the only one that tells me that." She laughs again and I ask" So, do you want to meet and talk? I could be at the usual place in an hour"

"Darling, you say the naughtiest things" her voice dropped to an erotic whisper and the room suddenly felt warmer and smaller "The usual room?"

"You said the bed wasn't big enough" my voice has inexplicably dropped as well.

"For both of us to sleep in, true, but I intend to use you till you're spent and then discard you, send you home to recover from my insatiable and unreasonable demands"

I laughed "On my way" and break the connection. I send an e-mail to Ranger and Lester, telling them where I'm going and not to wait up for me. She can help, I know she can, if I give her enough of an incentive to do so.

I'd like to say that I'm doing it purely to help Steph, but to be honest, I've always been a little in lust with Melpomene, her particular blend of ruthlessness and feminine softness has ever been an attraction for me. It isn't a coincidence that she chose the Greek muse of tragedy as her street name; she's certainly brought enough of it into the radically shortened lives of her enemies. Glad she's on our side.

**Adam's POV**

Does she know, could she know how important it is to me to be here with her?

To be trusted with the location of her home and to be wanted as a companion and protector, this is more than I dared hope for.

She's asleep and Bobby's just settling down with a last cup of coffee and we're arguing amicably over who is taking first watch. A noise attracts my attention and I watch my phone and then Bobby's shimmy over the table. When Steph went to bed we switched the ringers off so that we didn't disturb her. With a curse I lean forward and grab it "Yo"

"Motion sensors just activated, southwest corner, infrared confirms a figure, check it out. Unit three is on route, they should be with you in ninety seconds" Woody's voice is tense.

"Roger. Heading out now" I can hear the strain in my own voice as I answer him.

I stand and pull my gun from its holster at my hip and click off the safety and put my phone back on my hip. I give Bobby a nod and head to the concealed entrance to the emergency stairwell.

He makes his way to the base of the staircase up to the bedroom and checks his own weapon. He takes up his position, standing foursquare, gun in both hands, more than ready to protect her.

**Tank's POV**

I find that I'm nervous as I open the door to the usual room in the usual hotel. Her gun, as I expected is trained on me and with a smile she lowers it as recognition dawns. I double lock the door and make my way over to her.

"Tank, it's been too long" she purrs, placing the gun on the night stand and turning back to me and taking a seat on the 'too small' bed. It's a king, the comforter a deep rich gold.

"You look good" and it's no lie, her hair, the colour of midnight flows over her shoulders in a cloud, her eyes, the colour of emeralds sparkle in her perfect face. Her bronze skin shines with health and vitality. She is simply the most beautiful and dangerous woman I have ever met. What an erotic combination.

"Charmer" she purrs and then she smiles tightly at me "I didn't mean what I said on the phone" she states, the claim patently untrue. But it gives me the chance to back out gracefully if I want to, but that's the last thing on my mind.

"Shame" I take a step towards her "I so wanted it to be true" she rises to meet me "Satisfying your insatiable and unreasonable demands would be a dream come true"

Her hand, hovered over my heart for a second, her head lowered as if she couldn't quite make up her mind. Then her head came up and she fixed me with a look of such unalloyed desire that I was suddenly breathless. "Tank, you naughty boy" she whispered and hooked a hand around the back of my neck and pulled my lips down to hers. I kissed her, deeply; she tasted of sunshine and cinnamon.

Later, I don't know how much, as my watch was tangled up with hers on the night stand next to our cell phones, various weapons, including her collection of throwing stars, knives and guns.

She made love with an enthusiasm and abandon that I'd never knew existed. No matter how wonderful she was in my long held fantasy, her impressive and sensual reality was awesome and I just prayed that I'd satisfied her as much as she had me.

She lay with her head on my chest and my arms were wrapped protectively around her, her seeming vulnerability at odds with what little I knew of her. "What do you need Tank?" she purred stretching sensuously against me like a cat.

Business was never very far from her mind. It was another of the things I liked about her. "It's not for me; it's a favour for a friend" I started to explain.

She turned in my arms so that she could look into my face. "She's more than a friend, Pierre"

I should have known that she would already be aware of what we wanted. "Yes she is, she's our heart" I told her truthfully.

Her smile was sweet as she looked up at me "If you had lied to me about what she meant to you I would have refused, but you answered from the heart" she ran a finger gently down my chest drawing the shape on my pectoral with a perfectly manicured nail "I'll help you, but not because of anything we do here together"

I dislodge her gently and settle her down on the pillow and move so that we're face to face "And here was me thinking that I was the incentive" I ran a gentle hand down her hair and smile at her, enjoying the silky texture as it slips across my palm.

"A wonderful one" she purred "She snared the mighty Ranger, something that many have tried to do before her" She smiled "I want to meet her and toast her good fortune with the expensive champagne he's going to buy me for my aid in this matter"

I've never seen her be this open, she too has perfected the blank face and she uses it skilfully. "I'll make sure you get it. You and Stephanie will get on well" I predict.

"She's loved and protected not just by Ranger but by you, that makes her worth saving" She smiles and her hand travels slowly up my chest to the back of my neck and she pulls me down to her waiting mouth "Now that's that settled, I can think of a way to pass an hour or two" she whispers to me as she slowly closes the distance.

"Another insatiable and unreasonable demand my lady?" I ask

"You betcha" she grins and presses her smile to mine.

**Adam's POV**

I make my way quickly down to the ground floor and then into the basement. Securing and locking the doors behind me so that if whoever it is gets past me, I haven't left them an easy route to her.

My phone vibrates again and I pull it from its niche at my hip. "Yo"

"Stand down, it's a drunk taking a leak against the wall of the building. Ram encouraged him to move on"

"Understood, standing down" I flick the safety back on and put it back in its holster. I smirk as I contemplate the method of persuasion Ram used to encourage the man to move on. Hell, having an irate Ram bearing down on you would sober anyone up. Hell if it happened more than once, you'd never drink again for fear of it happening again.

I make my way back up and make sure everything is locked up behind me.

Something must have woken her; she's back in that huge dressing gown with her hair mussed from sleep and a worried expression on her dear face. She heads over to me and hugs me "You OK?" I ask.

"I am now that I know you are safe"

That is typical, I'm here to ensure her safety and she worries about me. "Back to bed" I tell her.

She yawns and I resist the urge to ruffle her hair. "Night Adam, Night Bobby"

"Night" we echo and she makes her way back upstairs.

And we go back to amiably arguing about whose taking first watch, but after that little adrenaline spike, I think it's a moot point. It's going take a while before either of us can sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this, I promise.

My grateful thanks to JE for her wonderful characters, which I hope I haven't damaged too much.

I am ever astonished at the number of people who take the time to read and review my stories, thank you all.

I am saddened to report a parting of the ways between my muse and me. Despite emergency measures being taken the little bas... err, the little darling and I have decided to call it a day.

I have instead asked the nine ancient and venerated Greek muses to come to my aid, but they appear to be a little busy. So the hunt for a new one begins. Wish me luck.

Valzie

Dangerous Ground part 3

**Joe's POV**

You know when you're a kid and your parents are having a blazing row but they're doing it quietly as they don't want you to know? Well I just witnessed the Rangeman equivalent. Turns out that Flighter and Sin were due to be replaced by the much less friendly looking Asp and C.D. and the guys just don't want to leave me, how sweet.

The four of them were standing arguing in whispers, every so often casting a glance in my direction. Finally the two new guys stomp out again wearing identical pissed off expressions and my roomies turn round to me and grin like maniacs and it's all I can do not to laugh at them.

"So you've decided not to leave me after all, I knew you loved me" I tell Sin as he throws himself down along side me on the sofa. Today's safe house is a penthouse apartment at the top of an office block. This place is opulent to the point of ostentation with its crimson walls, overstuffed furniture and dark wood panelling. The bathroom when I ducked in earlier is a mass of white marble and gold taps and it makes Vegas look understated.

"What can I say Joe, you swept me off my feet" he shook out his girly hair so it settled around his face and he threw me the worst parody of a flirting lady I've ever seen. Batting his eyelashes and blowing me kisses "I've never had a bromance before" he winked "Besides, you are still only partway through your story Scheherazade"

"So you'll protect me as long as I still have Stephanie stories to tell? Hell, that's cold even for you" I sniffed and pursed my lips "I knew you only wanted me for one thing"

Sin has this way about him, you find yourself buying in and playing along with his outrageous remarks. As he's fond of saying 'It helps to pass the time. We know its all bollocks, so why worry about it' the man, strange as he is, has a point. I don't know if I'll even make it through the day so why shouldn't I laugh and play along with his outrageous statements.

**Lester's POV**

It's at times like these that I wish I had two things, one is a big black leather chair and the other is a fluffy white cat. I feel like I am channelling the eternal spirit of Ernst Blofeld. Any minute now I'm going to cackle like a mad man and say 'No Mr Bond I expect you to die'

I've been living on adrenaline and caffeine for the past 36 hours and if I have to bully or persuade any more of the guys into leaving their posts for a few hours rest and a meal then I'm going to go all Bond villain and find a shark infested lagoon to throw them in. I swear, next time this happens I'm going to the safe house with Stephanie. Shit that sounds awful, like it happens every other day. It doesn't, but she does seem to get in to trouble a lot.

Ranger isn't helping, he's the Alpha grizzly bear with a migraine and he's been stalking the floor with increasing and alarming regularity. I know he can go days without sleep if necessary, but if he doesn't go upstairs and at least get some rest I am going to attempt to put his ass in a sling. If nothing else, the few blessed moments of unconsciousness I'll get when he hands my ass back to me to me will take the edge off his mood and means I'll be telling the truth when I inform the guys that I got my head down for a while.

He's bearing down on me, his usually blank face animated with a look of glowering anger. I'm just about to take my courage in both hands and confront him, when his phone rings and he answers. I watch in amazement as the scowl dissolves into a smile and I don't have to ask who's on the other end. He dives off into the elevator and I heave a sigh of relief. I pick up my phone and dial Bobby.

"Yo" he answers, that's usually her standard greeting, but we've all ended up using it.

"Yo" I reply. "Need a favour"

"Ask, but it will cost" I can hear the smile in his voice

"Whatever the price, I'll pay" I tell him with a sigh.

"What do you need?" his voice sobers.

"Get Steph to persuade the boss to get some rest, I know he wants answers and solutions, but we can't get them if he's pestering us all the time"

"Understood, maybe I can kill two birds with one stone. She barely slept either, maybe I can send them both to bed" he sounds hopeful.

"Thanks Bobby, I owe you"

"You do and I'll remember it" He laughs as he closes the connection.

**Bobby's POV**

I walk over to her and tug gently on one unruly curl. "She mutters something and looks up and puts a hand over the phone "Yep?" she asks

"He hasn't slept since you left. Why don't you take that upstairs to bed and try to persuade him to at least lie down and talk to you" I keep my voice low.

Her smile lights up her face "Good idea, thanks Bobby"

"There'll be roast lamb for dinner" I offer knowing it's one of her favourites.

"Marry me" she mouthed to me as she returned to her call and made her way upstairs to bed.

"I'd love to" I mutter to her retreating back. And there's only a part of me that's joking.

With that sobering little thought stuck firmly in my brain, I head over to the kitchen.

**Tank's POV**

I move, gently trying not to wake her, I should have known that it would be impossible, after all she and I are in the same line of work and I too am a light sleeper.

"Where are you going?" she asks, her voice muffled against the pillow.

"I was just going to check in with the office"

She turned over to face me, the sheet moulding to her magnificent body as she did so. "I'm not finished with you yet"

"Yes Ma'am, Sorry" I grin down at her.

"Glad we've sorted out who is the boss here" she laughs.

"Nura" I whisper using her real name for the first time ever. "Come back with me to Haywood, I'll make you breakfast"

"Pierre"

I've always hated my name, until I heard her murmur it. It sounds like a caress, it sends the same feeling of pleasure across my skin as the passage of her fingers "You are breakfast" she purrs.

**Steph's POV**

Being without him is a physical ache, like part of me is missing. I've never slept in this bed without him before, sure I've woken and he hasn't been beside me but I've never tried to get to sleep without being wrapped in his arms. Turns out that I can't do so, my body won't rest until he's close enough to feel his warmth. I thought I was head over heels for him before, but these few weeks have shown me that I've never really been in love until now.

I've truly lost my heart to him. And not for any of the reasons you would imagine, it's all because he includes me, stupid as that sounds, I'm really just a grunt at Rangeman, but he consults me about things that are so far above my pay grade. He treats me as his equal and he asks my opinion. I've never had that sort of trust placed in me, by anyone before and it thrills and scares me.

When I do finally fall into a doze, I jerk awake as I dream he's missing. Intellectually I know he's not, he's just not here with me. But it doesn't change the fact that I can't sleep without him. I'm lying on our bed with his voice in my ear and if I close my eyes I can imagine that he's near enough to touch. He's in the same position at Haywood, he tried to tell me that he's at his desk, but I heard the rustle of the sheets as he lay down.

**Ella's POV**

Good, Ranger's finally gone. I baked the guys some muffins and cookies and I've had to wait until the boss is off the floor before I could hand them round. They are quickly distributed and even faster to disappear. Last one to get any is Vince who's watching the feeds to the bat cave. I hand him his coffee and the two choc chip and nut cookies that I managed to keep for him.

"Thanks" he tells me with a grin as he relieves me of my burden "Just what I need"

I look at the monitors and watch as they shift every few seconds, mesmerised by the small glimpses that I get. I catch sight of something and lean forward as it comes round again. "What's that?" I ask.

"What can you see?" he asks and moves the single camera feed to the large screen.

"There" I point "Looks like someone has tagged the place"

He leans in and looks carefully. "Yeah, but when?" he asks absently as he attacks the keyboard and the picture starts to move. It's quite comical watching people walking and birds flying backwards and it's enough to make me smile, but there's a puzzled look on Vince's face. The feed jerks back to normal and the time stamp says it's this time yesterday and we both look at the now blank wall.

He picks up the phone and dials, waits a few seconds, then he lets out a string of rapid Spanish, I only understood two words "Hola" and "Gracias"

He turns around and smiles at me "You have good eyes, maybe you should take a shift here" he's striving for his usual light and teasing tone, but his eyes are troubled. I squeeze his shoulder gently and leave him to his work.

**Vince's POV**

While waiting, I review the logs, only one incident, a drunk who decided to drain his snake against that wall. Maybe that isn't all he was. I check the footage and make a call to Ram who is absolutely delighted to be woken from his well deserved slumber. Once I explain though he's all business and he goes over with me what he saw.

Hector appears silently at my elbow and he carefully scrutinises the tag. I push back my chair and let him in. He makes a clucking noise and leans over and captures an image and emails it. He nods and moves out to let me back in. "Gracias" he tells me softly and heads back to his station.

**Joe's POV**

I've always thought the guys of Rangeman were merely thugs and mercenaries, but I'm being forced to reconsider that viewpoint the more time I spend with these two crazy guys that are risking their lives to keep me safe and help me get home. They had a chance to go, but they refused. If the roles had been reversed would I have just walked away? I'm honest enough with myself to admit that I probably would have. They actually believe that I am worth risking their lives for, that what I do is important enough to take that chance. It's kinda humbling to learn that these men have that much faith in me.

Turns out that I actually like them, Sin's infectious insanity aside, they are competent and professional and they have a great respect for each other and for Rangeman. Every one of them was personally recruited by Ranger and the interview process was a painful one as each had to face Ranger in unarmed combat before they were accepted. Each has a skill or talent that brought them to the forefront of their chosen discipline and when they retired from active duty they found a home amongst their brothers in arms at Rangeman. The pay is good, the work seems to be varied and the company is a great one to work for, according to these two, with vacations and benefits well beyond anything I could hope for.

The reason we're a bit more relaxed this evening is because our accommodations are a little unusual. We're snugly tucked away inside an old bomb shelter. It's surprisingly well appointed and because we are underground and the door is 6 inches thick the guys are having the evening off from guard duty.

Sin's amazingly closed mouthed about his past, given the way his mouth runs on every other subject and Flighter is less so. We found out the reason he got that nickname, but he swore us to secrecy. It's a cracker of a tale and just the thing to while away a few hours.

**Hector's POV **

This isn't a gang tag, believe me I should know, I ran with the worst of them. Someone marked that building for a reason. I draw the image and scan it in and send out the images to all the other offices to see if anyone knows what it is. On a whim I send it out to all the PDA's of the guys currently out of the office and ask my counterparts in the other areas to do the same. Someone knows what this is and I'm determined to find out.

**Sin's POV**

Those bastards, I've been on watch 4 hours on, 4 off each night since we got this gig and the one night that we can guarantee we won't need to stand watch and they wake me. My phone is currently doing the rumba across the nightstand and I know it's the office and that this is payback from them for refusing to stand down.

I utter my customary morning swearword and reach for it, just in time to stop it hitting the floor. I open it and find a picture and I struggle to focus. It's a picture of a wall with some paint on it and the other is a drawing of a something or other. What is that and why does it seem familiar?

In a rush of scattered images it all comes back and I can feel my side start to ache as if the wound is fresh and not the healed scar that remains. I read the attached message and my heart sinks. I dial our control room and ask to be patched through to the sender of the original message.

Shit, turns out he speaks only Spanish and I only English, bollocks, what do we do now? I hear a rush of air and a thump and then a new voice.

"Sin?"

"Aye" I tell him.

"Lester, from the Trenton office. What do you know about the mark?"

"It's not a gang sign; it's a series of for the want of a better term, runes, that gives targeting information for an attack on the building. I read it as 3 occupants, 2nd and 3rd floors, show no mercy. If you have anyone you value there, I suggest they leave, now"

"Shit. Wait one"

I could hear a series of muffled orders and then he was back with me.

"Sin, you still with me?"

"Aye"

"How do you know how to read them?"

"Because I had a run in with these bastards a few years ago"

"Hope you won"

"Let's just say that I held my own. Give me 10 to get my shit together and grab some caffeine and I'll mail you all I know about them"

"Deal. Thanks Sin"

"Not a problem, just remember this when my transfer request comes in"

"Will do"

**Bobby's POV**

She's finally asleep, those curls drifting over the pillow and she looks peaceful. But we have to go, Adam is checking our escape route and I am awaiting the directions to the next safe house to be sent to my PDA. I've repacked our bags and all I have to do now is rouse her. "Steph honey, wake up"

She makes an unladylike sound and I smile. "Come on, Steph we have to go"

"Tired" she tells me.

"Stephanie Plum, you have to get up now" I tell her in a stern tone.

She's upright and awake "Give me a minute" she asks and I turn around and give her some privacy. "Ready" she tells me and I turn and hand her the duffel bags and lead her to the concealed stairwell.

"This way" I tell her and hope that we won't run into any trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this, I promise.

My grateful thanks to JE for her wonderful characters, which I hope I haven't damaged too much.

Thanks to my readers and reviewers, you are stars!

Enjoy

Valzie

Dangerous Ground Part 4

Adam's POV

It looks deceptively calm and peaceful out there. There isn't anything that seems out of place, surely if we were marked for death there would be some sign of it? But it could be any Thursday morning. Although I have to admit that I had to think for a minute before I could tell you what day it was. Being cooped up in a safe house for the last few days has had that effect on me.

I retreat back up the stairs, to make sure that all is in readiness. Steph and Bobby join me just as I reach the top. Good, then it's time to go.

Bobby cocks his head to the side and motions Steph into silence.

She complies and we all listen, though I'm not sure what I am meant to be listening for. Bobby reaches out and plunges the stairwell into darkness just as I hear what I think he had already picked up. A scraping noise from above us and it sounds like there's somebody on the roof and they are trying to break in through the screen that protects the glass.

Vince's POV

Every alarm I have is screaming its head off and I can't figure out where the bastards are. Motion, heat, pressure, in fact all the sensors are telling me loud and clear in glorious digital stereo that we have a severe problem. Finally I catch a glimpse of the intruders, 4 in all, masked and dressed in dark tones, probably black. They move like professionals, finding and disabling all the cameras they can find. Hopefully they won't find this one; it's lodged in the centre of the ceiling fan. I switch on the audio component, but if they are as well trained as I suspect, they won't say a word. Make a mistake will you, give us a clue as to who you are, I dare you.

Adam's POV

With a nod, I take Steph's bag from her hand and start to make my way down, thankful for the paint that makes it easy to see where I am going. We move slowly, carefully, quietly. I can hear her behind me, the tap of her boots, the rustle of her jacket, the sound of her anxious breathing. We reach the bottom and a large hand hits my shoulder. Bobby wants me to stop; he steps up behind me and switches on a pen light, its weak beam only illuminating a few feet. He reaches out to the wall opposite our intended escape route and runs his fingers along the bare brick. He puts the torch between his teeth and pushes with both hands and the wall seems to shift back a few inches.

There's another way out of here. I should have known. The four that built this place were too smart to be caught out like that. It opens just wide enough to let Bobby squeeze through and then I help Steph through and hand through the bags. It's a tight fight getting through and I wonder how Tank would have managed it. Thing is I can't see him running, Ranger either, they'd stand and fight. It's my first instinct too, but I have a duty to protect that which they hold dear and I will do so.

Though I must admit, even if it's just in the privacy of my own head, that she's important to me too, I mean how could I not love the woman who gave me back my life?

Ranger's POV

They found her, but how? There are only a few people who know the location of the Batcave. I thought all of them were my friends. Did one of them betray me?

That will have to wait for now, I'm concentrating on getting her out of there in one piece. Thank Dios that Bobby is with her, she needs his calm strength right now.

Tank seems to have gone AWOL on me. His phone goes straight to voicemail and I'm not altogether sure that I shouldn't have a BOLO out on him. I'll give it another hour and then start making subtle enquiries, starting with the hospitals and the morgues.

That leaves me with Lester, all that should be left of the the guy is a greasy stain, he's working so hard to keep the place together. I always think of him as the joker of the pack, but his professionalism and loyalty can never be doubted.

My phone rings and I head for my office before I take the call.

"Ranger" I keep my voice neutral

"Carlos, my man, a little bird tells me that you were looking for me? To what do I owe this unexpected honour?"

"Anton" I swallow my pride and try to forget that I swore to put a bullet in him next time I saw him, this is for my Babe.

Our last meeting didn't go so well" he's hedging, I couldn't blame him.

"Agree to help and I'll call it quits" it's more than fair, it's better than he deserves.

"I have the information for you, but I don't trust you not to damage me"

How well he knows me "I'll send Lester" I offer

"Hell No, he'd shoot me just for the fun of it" Makes me wonder exactly what he did to piss Lester off. I must remember to ask him.

I stifle a laugh "Who do you suggest I send?"

"Any of the B team"

"B team?" I have to ask what that means.

"You, Bobby, Tank and Lester are the Alpha wolves of the outfit. I'll bolt if any of you bastards show up"

Interesting, this means that we have to drop back and let some of the younger men make their reputations, increase the Alpha wolf pack numbers to include as much of Rangeman as possible. "Ram?"

"He fucking scares me, but not as much as you do. So yeah, he'll do. I'll be at my Papa's in an hour"

"Anton, if you double cross me, there isn't a rat hole anywhere in the world that I can't find you"

"She means that much to you?" I can hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Enough that I'll forgo the pleasure of shooting you"

"That much huh?" he laughs "Hope this helps Ranger, I really do"

"Thanks"

Lester's POV

It's not easy, being the one left in the office trying to hold it all together. Usually it's Tank that's sitting here and I barely appreciated the strength he has. It's taking every ounce of willpower I have not to saddle up and take the bastards out. I know that if we do nothing to respond, they may think that they got bad Intel. Hell I've fallen for the same ploy myself a time or two.

We've heard nothing from Bobby and that's a good thing, I think. They should have dumped their phones by now as we have to face the possibility that they were found through something as simple as cell phone trace. It's doubtful, but it's difficult to know what capabilities they have until you know who you are up against.

Sin's email comes through and I open it and peruse it, sending copies to Ranger, Tank, Bobby, Hector and Chuck in the Miami office. He's our resident cryptographer and his input on the symbols will be invaluable.

My stomach hits the floor and I curse inwardly. Sin's lucky he survived his encounter with this lot. Rangeman takes the best of the best. Turns out that someone else has been recruiting as well and only the worst of the sociopaths and psychos need apply.

We ran into Vlad, the ostensible leader of this crew five years ago, real name Miroslav Sidirov and he bragged that it was because Vladimir means 'Owner of the world'. When it really came from his brutal habit of impaling his victims like the reincarnation of 'Vlad III' or as we more commonly know him 'The Impaler' watching gleefully while they died in agony. His ego was the size of a planet when we last ran into him, heaven only knows how bad it is now he has his own ' crew'. He's also totally narcissistic and completely paranoid; never a good combination at the best of times and this certainly can't be described as that.

Sin says that they are all stone cold killers and they don't care what collateral damage they cause along the way. I'll be surprised if the Batcave is still standing when they are through as things just seem to go on fire when they're in the vicinity, looking at the various arson reports that he has included.

His report is competently and professionally done and I wonder what his background actually is. The information he has on file for them is thorough and up to date. Looks like they mostly worked in Europe, but he suspects they may be trying to make their mark here in the US.

It's going to fall to us to send them back to Europe with their tails between their legs, as we don't want them getting a foothold here. I mail Ram to ask him to check our stock of small to medium arms as I think a show of overwhelming force maybe required to get their attention.

Steph's POV

The passageway is damp and freezing and my ragged breathing seems loud and harsh in the enclosed space. Bobby is in front of me and Adam behind. Each has hold of one of my hands, the warmth of their touch seeps into me and even though I'm terrified I feel strangely sheltered. We seem to have been waking forever, but it can't be more than fifteen minutes. Bobby ignored my whispered enquiry squeezing my hand to engender my silence when I asked where we were going.

He stops so quickly that I run straight into his broad back. He lets go of my hand and reaches behind me to pull me into him. I rest my cheek on the soft down of his jacket between his shoulder blades and a little of my fear dissipates. He lets me go and turns to face me and pulls me a little closer. I feel rather than hear him ask for my phone and I pull it out of my pocket and hand it to him. His torch flicks on and he hands our phones to Adam and I turn round.

Adam gives a couple of hand signals his fingers seeming to dance in the weak torch light and Bobby makes one emphatic one back. I really need to learn what they mean. Adam leans in close and brushes my forehead with his lips. This is the very first time he's ever done that and I'm touched and frightened by it.

"Adam?" I don't know what to ask, I hope he understands, somehow.

"For luck" he whispers

"Aren't you coming?" I ask, worried now.

"I have something to do first, I'll join you later"

"Promise?" I sound like a frightened child.

"Promise" there's amused affection in that whisper, I'm sure.

He hands my bag back to me and I grab his as well. My way of making sure that he keeps his word and catches us up.

"Habibbi Nour El Ein" he tells me and I turn to ask Bobby if he knows what he said.

"Beloved, you are the light in my eye" he tells me softly.

I turn back to thank Adam and find him gone. "That's beautiful" I tell Bobby.

"Come on" he holds out his hand and I take it "We're not out of the woods yet and Ranger will be frantic"

"Frantic?" I ask, trying somehow to equate the adjective with the man and failing badly.

"You know what I mean" Bobby laughed softly "He'll raise the left eyebrow instead of the right one and the entire office will get all discombobulated"

"Discombobulated?" I repeat, managing a small laugh.

"Great word, huh?" he held out his hand "Time to get you safe"

I took it gratefully "Lead on Mr Brown"

"This way Miss Plum" he started off along the tunnel again.

Tank's POV

I feel like I have been playing hooky. But I can't regret a single moment spent with her. It's rare to meet a woman who understands me the way she does.

I watch her step out of the elevator, her sober and well cut business suit a contrast to the indulgent and frilly underwear I watched her don thirty minutes ago. Heads turn, and well they should, she gives off a dangerous vibe, a combination of barely controlled violence and a deadly sexual energy.

She's so different to the woman, who came undone in my arms not long ago, this creature before me is as dissimilar as silk is to, say, an assault rifle. And I've seen her handle both with the same lethal elegance. She is simply magnificent.

Even Ranger is wary around her. I watch his worried face slip into his blank mask as she approaches and he holds out a hand in greeting, his smile barely reaching his eyes and I know that she is mirroring his expression.

"Thanks for your help" he tells her.

"I have some contacts in the gang that put out the contract on the cop" she tells him, "Maybe the right word in the right ear can help"

Ranger nods "Tank can get you whatever you need "he tells her.

She glances over her shoulder at me and her smile speaks of secrets yet to be shared "Good. Lucky me"

I haven't blushed since I was 13 and my Mom caught me, well never mind what she caught me doing, I'm glad my dark complexion hides my embarrassment and I look down at my feet and when I look up again Ranger's eyes are amused. There's a question there, one that I'm not willing to answer just yet.

"There have been a few developments since you left" he tells me blandly and my heart sinks. And it gets nearer and nearer my boots as he relates the nightmare he's been living with while I got my happy on in a hotel room. By the time he's through I can't even look at him, I'm sick with shame that I left him to handle this alone.

"I'll get Mel set up at a work station" I tell him with my head down "Then I'll relieve Lester and send him to get some rest"

"Thanks Tank, I was starting to worry about you" His hand lands on my shoulder in a gesture of friendship that makes my heart crash in my chest "Glad to have you back in one piece"

"Right Boss, sorry" I mutter and lead Mel away.

He asks for me for nothing for himself, only that I help keep her safe and I let him down. He's had to face all this alone."

I hadn't even realised I had said it out loud until her hand slipped into mine "This is my bad, not yours, I took advantage of you"

"You couldn't have stopped me if I'd wanted to call, but I wanted you more. I'm the selfish one" I let go of her hand and clenched my fist.

Her hand snaked out and grabbed my wrist "The best thing we can do to make it up to him is to work out a way to persuade these assholes that picking a fight with us is a very bad idea"

Adam's POV

The phones we had are now decorating the inside of a dumpster and I'm waiting to be met with our new ones. A step behind me makes me turn and a familiar and dreaded figure steps into the alley, his hands up. "Ad, my man, you hurt my feelings when you ran out on me without saying goodbye"

"I told you I was only working for you until I made the money to get me here"

"Are you telling me that you being here is some sort of cosmic coincidence? That you being with our target isn't your attempt to get back in my crew? Why else would you lead us right to her?"

"You were following me?"

He laughed a chilling sound in the darkness, his scraggly brown hair blowing round his hair like some demonic version of a halo "You're still wearing the gift I gave you"

I followed his gesture to my wrist and the watch that he gave me when I joined up and my stomach contracted " There's a tracker in here?"

His face, one that not even a mother could love cracked into a parody of a smile "Too fucking right, I like to know where my people are and whether they lie when I ask where they have been"

I felt my shoulders slump and I threw out my arm until my wrist hit the nearest wall, smashing the glass and then I stripped what was left of my former time piece off my arm and ground it under my booted foot. "Fuck you" I told him

"What a way to treat an old friend" he told me sourly "What gratitude from a member of my core team"

"I was never really yours, Vlad" I told him" I've moved on and found somewhere I truly belong"

He held up a hand and the movement behind me ceased "Go back to your new boss and tell him what you did and see if he forgives you for almost getting her killed"

My indecision must have been clearly displayed on my face as he laughed "He'll kill you himself when he finds out"

"Then I'll die" I adopted a fighting stance "But not by your hand"

Another chilling laugh "No, I won't kill you, I'll let Ranger throw you out and wait until you come crawling back to me"

"That will never happen" I told him.

"We'll see" he told me airily.

I let out a long breath when I was finally alone in that stinking alley.

I leant against the wall, sliding down it until my butt hit my heels, resting my suddenly aching head against my knees. I was still like that when Cal found me. I never even heard him approach.

"Adam, man, you OK?"

I raised my tear stained face "No" I wiped my eyes roughly "Give me your phone"

"Sure" he handed it over and I hit speed dial one.

"Ranger" His voice is clipped, tense.

"Just listen" I tell him

"Adam? Is Steph OK?"

"She's fine, she's with Bobby. I know how they found her and it's my fault"

"What?" I can hear the fury in his voice and he hasn't heard the worst of it.

"I didn't mean to, but I led them right to her"

"Get back here now; send Cal to the safe house"

"Yes Sir" I hand a startled Cal back him phone and raise myself up to my feet.

"You have to take the phones and go to the safe house; I'm to return to Rangeman"

"Adam, what did you do?" Cal asked his voice dark and ugly.

I sighed and started to explain, I needed to make him understand so that he could tell Steph and hope that she could somehow forgive me. I'll never see her again, but it's important for her to know, that I would never intentionally betray her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this, I promise.

My grateful thanks to JE for her wonderful characters, which I hope I haven't damaged too much.

Thanks to my readers and reviewers, you are stars!

Enjoy

Valzie

Dangerous Ground Part 5

Joe's POV

It's raining, not a soft gentle rain, but the sort that washes the world clean. Wish my life was as easy care as the sidewalks.

Another day means another safe house; I think that I've stayed in almost every type of property known to man.

These guys are good, I have to say it. Though I've never been in protective custody before I've babysat enough witnesses to know a good set up when I see one. The protocols in place are just astounding. Each place has a burn phone used only to contact Rangeman, which is just left behind when we leave and each link in the chain is only passed on the moment we are ready to go. We got here in a soccer Mom minivan and yesterday we had a BMW and the day before that it was a POS Ford. Every detail no matter how tiny has been considered.

There's something up with Sin. He tries to be the joker, but even I can see there's something bothering him. The amount of shit he spouts has fallen by 90% and that worries me.

"Sin?" I ask in a low tone as he looks out of the window, half in shadow "What's up?" his face as he turns towards me could be carved out of stone, his pale skin almost translucent in the light, his expression that of a marble pharaoh.

"Back when I pledged my loyalty to Queen and Country I ran into a bunch of fuckers that made me realise I ain't immortal. They're the dogs that have been sent in to run us to ground. I've a score to settle with one of them" He's no beneficent pharaoh, he's the ultimate predator and I for one am glad that he's on my side. He turns away, facing once again out of the window and I find myself glad that the lethal determination in his gaze is no longer directed at me.

"Who are they?" I ask and one shoulder jumps and he rubs his side just above his hip absently.

"Jamie, if you have information we need, share it" Flighter's voice broke in from the back of the room.

"Fuck" he ran a hand over his hair, those riotous curls dancing with the passage of his palm. "Thought I'd dealt with it"

Flighter moved to the window, his hand coming to rest lightly on Sin's shoulder "We've all had to face that moment, the one where you're so close to death you can feel the wings of the Valkyrie touch your face. That one where the only thing you concentrate on is the next breath, on keeping your heart beating in your chest by sheer will as your blood flows out on to the cold ground under you" the hand squeezed gently "Talk about it, I know that there's stuff you can't tell us, but whatever you can give us will help"

He carried on looking out of the window at the grey sky and I thought that he wasn't going to tell us anything, but then his voice a dark monotone he started to speak.

"I ran into these guys two years ago, when I was on assignment in the arse end of nowhere"

I've never felt those wings on my face, I've never suffered the way these guys have, I've served yes, but not like that, I've never had to pay with my blood for upholding my oath to Queen or President.

Ram's POV

Anton, that slimy little weasel. Wonder if what he has for us is enough for Ranger to forget what he tried to do to us?

Papa's is a code for the Paternoster Bar and Grill. I slide into one of the dingy booths and raise my hand to Mona the waitress, she, as far as I can see is the only attraction of this place. The beer is watery, the food is terrible, but Mona's worth all that. I swear she's half Amazon, half Siren and she's all woman. She's a little over 6 foot and those black biker boots she wears adds at least 3 inches. Her hair is a natural blonde that flows across her shoulders in an arctic white curtain. She doesn't walk so much as strut and Les swears he can hear Stevie Wonder's Superstition in his head when she saunters by. Me? I hear Nine Inch Nails, Closer. Just a matter of perspective really.

"Ram" she purrs the cobalt blue of her eyes framed by sooty lashes sweep up and down me in blatant appraisal. "Anton's in the back" I watched her thumb as she hitched it over her shoulder.

"Would it be too forward of me to ask for your number?" I ask as I slid out of the booth and stood alongside her.

"Would it be too forward to ask to see your dick to make sure it's worth my while?" she retorted a mischievous smile on her face.

I laughed and looked around the bar; it was empty except for me, her and Anton hiding in the back. "Let me get rid of this weasel and then you can look at any part of me you like"

"Hmm, tempting offer, I'll think about it" she sashayed away.

After Mona's beautiful face, Anton's came as a letdown. He did look like a rodent, his nose was pointed and thin and his face seemed to flow back from it giving him a ferret or dare I say it, weasel like appearance.

He looked nervous as well he should as Ranger told me that I didn't have to mind my manners when asking him what he knew. "Anton" I growled

"There's no need to be nasty about this" he held out his hands in a 'calm down' gesture.

"Fuck that, I'm in a hurry, you have something for me?"

"Yeah, looks like you're screwed blue" he grinned and I frowned at him and he squeaked in fear, yes the guy actually squeaked. "You have an inside man, although I don't think he knows he is one" he continued.

"Who?" I growled and enjoyed the fear that flitted across his face. He hesitated, enjoying having the upper hand, even if he knew it was only momentary and any second now I'd break my hand on his face.

"Who?"This time I added the ominous crack of knuckles to the growl. Oh this is fun, Thanks Boss, I owe you.

"Adam" he ducks down away from me as if expecting a blow.

But I'm too stunned "Explain"

"Astro bought some electronics from The Egyptian and I was there when he came in for them. He was making a receiver. He was bragging that Vlad gives all his crew watches, but the schmucks don't realise that the gift is one of them Trojan pony things"

"Horse", I tell him, shaking my head at his stupidity "Trojan Horse"

He's in his stride now and getting cocky with it "Whatever. Vlad likes to track his boys to make sure they aren't doing any work on the side. Turns out your boy ain't so smart, he didn't ditch the dodgy timepiece and Vlad followed him all the way to his target"

Fuck, so that was how they found the Batcave. Poor Adam, Ranger's gonna have his hide for this. I shrug, hoping that my blank face was still in place. "Just confirms what we already know, you bring nothing new to the table"

He shrank back "I have more" he squeaked.

"This better be good" I tell him.

It is, better and worse and oh hell it's bad. I only know that I need to get back to Haywood, Ranger needs to hear this, although I'm sure he's not going to like it. I wave to Mona as I pass her, not stopping to collect the piece of paper she holds up for me. As much as I'd like to stop and shoot the breeze with her, this can't wait.

I bolt for the parked SUV and curse as an elderly lady steps into my path. She knocks me with that ridiculous trolley thing she's pulling and I feel a sharp pinch that causes me to stumble a little. I shake my head at my stupidity and adopt a more sedate pace back to the waiting car. I open the door and get in, trying to get the keys into the ignition and I miss, once, now twice and now the car seems to be shrinking around me and the keys fall from my suddenly nerveless fingers. I grope for my phone with fingers that seem more like sausages than digits and it joins the keys on the floor. I try to hit the panic button on the centre console, but I miss and now my hand won't obey my commands any more as I fight the rising tide of languor tinged with nausea. In my haste I forgot the first rule, always be aware of your surroundings. My head lolls forward and I seem to be completely unable to stop it as the darkness comes up in a rush to surround me. Great, I was taken out by a grandma with her gallon of milk and her lunch meat.

Bobby's POV

As safe houses go, this isn't one of our better ones. A dingy, rundown 2 bed apartment above a pizzeria is a bit of a come down from the bat cave. I tell myself it's only for one night, the wooden steps that lead up here creak and groan when anyone comes up them, so we have plenty of advance warning of trouble.

Steph is twitchy, which means that I am too. Something is wrong; Adam should have been here by now. I call Rangeman and get Tank.

"Is there a problem?"

"There sure is, Cal should be joining you shortly. Adam has been ordered to stand down and wait for pickup"

"What?" I ask not understanding this sudden change "Tank what's going on?"

"Wish I knew" he sighed and could feel his frustration. "Ranger took a call from him and took off"

"Where to?"

"As far as I know he hasn't left the building, but he won't answer my calls"

"Shit" I swallowed hard "Let me know when you find something out"

"Will do" The rickety stairs howled in protest as someone made their way up and there was was a tap at the door and I waited for the prearranged signal. Nodding to Steph, my gun in my hand I waited until she was safely out of sight before I let Cal in.

His face is deadly pale and he asks in a controlled voice "Where's Steph?"

"Here" she says as she steps into the room.

"I have a message from Adam"

"What's wrong Cal, tell me" she's right there in front of him and I never saw her move. Her hands curled around his biceps, as if she wants to shake the information out of him.

"He's sorry, that was the first thing he told me to tell you"

She looks back at me, panic in her eyes and I move up behind her, placing my arm around her shoulder, letting her curl into me, her head against my chest as Cal starts to talk in earnest.

Mel's POV

This has been an awesome day. I got a foot in the door at Haywood, access to all of their files and some glorious sex into the bargain.

They are all scurrying around like the ants they are and I love to watch them. They think I am here to help. I can help and I will, if they agree to give me what I want. They have no idea that I'm the viper hiding in their midst and it's a delicious feeling.

My phone rings, my very private line and my mouth curls into a smile as I accept the call.

"Hey Gorgeous, how's it going?" he asks.

"Wonderfully" I purr "Just as you predicted"

"Did you get what you wanted?" his voice is low, erotic.

"Sure did" I sighed

"I look forward to hearing all about it"

"When will you be here?" I pout.

"Whenever they bring them back to you"

"Until then can I continue to enjoy my new toy?" I ask knowing that he's powerless to refuse me.

"As long as you promise to describe what he does to you in exquisite detail"

"Of course" I tell him squirming a little in my seat at the thought of another session.

"Love you" he tells me

"Likewise" I tell him and he closes the connection.

I toss my phone back on to the desk and seek out Tank's broad back as he works. I stretch my back and watch as three sets of eyes track the movement of my breasts. Nice to be appreciated boys, but there's only one here whose attentions I'm after.

Steph's POV

With shaking hands I hit his speed dial. Straight to voicemail. I disconnect and try the next in line. "You settled in?"

"Never mind that Tank, I just heard about Adam, I tried to get Ranger, but"

"Straight to voicemail, I know" That makes me feel better, to know that it's not just me he's avoiding.

"Where is he?" I ask

"Wait one" Tank's big hand clamped over the phone and all I could hear was muffled noises.

"Babe, you OK?" His voice sounded off. "I'm heading out to pick Adam up"

"Carlos" I could hear the break in my voice."Listen"

"He gave me his word and he betrayed me, betrayed us, he has to pay for that"

"He didn't mean to, talk to him please, he didn't know" The connection died on my words and I can't say for sure that he heard me. I call back and get voicemail. I try again and Tank's voice is strained. "He's gone, I couldn't stop him"

I can hear the hysteria in my voice "This wasn't Adam's fault, Tank you have to stop him. Follow him"

"He turned off the GPS to the truck"

"Tank please" I plead

"Let me work, I'll think of something"

"Thank you" I whisper as he cuts the call and I turn back into Bobby's arms.

Adam's POV

I collected all the pieces of my watch that I could find and waited at the rendezvous point for my lift back to Rangeman.

The Black SUV slid to a stop and Eddie got out. I handed what's left of my watch to him and he nodded as he held the back door open for me and I climbed in to find myself wedged in between him and Woody. An exhausted looking Lester is riding shotgun and I swallow hard as I realise the driver is Ranger.

This is it then, Vlad was right. Ranger's going to kill me. Good, at least this way it will be fast and it will be done by someone I trust. That sounds twisted and fucked up, but at least it will be a clean death, where my life is taken for something meaningful rather than for the vulgarity of monetary gain or the slow, drawn out end I can expect from Vlad as he savours my agonising death.

She gave me back my life; she took my hand and helped me return to the land of the living. For her I fought my demons and took back from them my blackened soul and allowed the warmth of her to thaw what was left of me. It was an honour and a privilege to guard her pure heart, one that I unwittingly betrayed. As I am taken to my place of execution, that is the one thing in my life that I regret, that my actions will cause her to be hurt, if not physically then emotionally when she discovers my betrayal. Who knows, she may forgive me for my stupidity, but I doubt that he ever will and I won't ask for it.

We are here, wherever here is and Woody gets out and I follow him. It's an industrial space, a hangar maybe, or a large shed. The windows are small and high up and let in little light. The floor is concrete, well poured, and flat, painted a dark red. It's as good a place as any to end my days.

Seems fitting that I be taken out by the other half of her, by the man who holds her heart. He is her dark mirror, her reflection in shadow, everywhere she is noon, he is midnight. She sees only the good and he sees only the ills of each and every situation. Yin and Yang, dark and light, together they are complete. The ring, the Ouroboros, unending, unbreakable and their union will endure until all the stars in the Universe grow cold and dim.

What a moment to have found my philosopher's soul, I have read the greats, Plato, Aristotle, Descartes, Jung, Kant and Sartre and in each I thought I had found a piece of myself, but here in this dank warehouse, within the last few moments of my wasted life, I have discovered my core, my true heart, hidden away and forgotten in all the anger, pain and fear that made up my existence. This is my true test of who I am, it isn't measured by how I lived my life, but by how I face my death.

In these last few breaths I can be what she thought I was, what I wanted to be because that was what she deserved. A good man, one whose heart is filled not with fear for my own safety but instead worry for hers. If there is a benevolent force in the Universe, listen well, I ask nothing for myself, instead any mercy or clemency I may be entitled to, give to her and keep her safe.

A noise behind me and I turn my head to watch Hector appear out of the gloom with something in his hand. I catch the flash of light on metal. I fall to my knees, crossing my ankles and interlock my fingers behind my head. I won't run, I won't beg, I'll look my end in the eye and hope that our souls will meet again in the next incarnation and once more I will have the pleasure of her presence in my life.

Even though I know she will never hear it, I bid her a silent and heartfelt farewell.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this, I promise.

My grateful thanks to JE for her wonderful characters, which I hope I haven't damaged too much.

Sorry for the wait, but we've had a bad cold snap where I am and I can't sit here when it's too cold! My brain cells need the heat it would appear. I hope it was worth it.

I am really missing my muse just now. I really need to capture a new one.

Thanks to my readers and reviewers, you are stars!

Enjoy

Valzie

Dangerous Ground Part 6

Ranger's POV

This has to be done; there are no two ways about it. I can't be seen to show any sign of weakness right now or I'll be signing our death warrants. This conversation is being routed through the control room; all of Rangeman is listening avidly to my next words.

"Nothing to say in your defence?" I ask him

He shakes his head "I screwed up and almost got her killed, I deserve whatever you have planned for me"

I know it wasn't his fault, but there has to be an object lesson and like it or not, he's it.

"Make it look like an accident, don't dump me in the gutter like a dog" his voice betrays none of the fear he must be feeling and I feel a surge of sympathy. "You owe me that much"

"Do I?" I ask round the lump in my throat and my finger tightens on the trigger and as my projectile hits its target I snap the phone closed.

Tank's POV

I knew what was coming and I still leapt in my seat when the shot echoed across the control room. I caught Mel's eye as the phone suddenly cut off and she couldn't hide her shock. It's done and whether I agree with his actions or not I have a job to do.

Ram's POV

Man what was I drinking last night? My head feels like it's twice the size and I can't even get my eyes to open. I can hear a woman's voice asking me if I'm all right, man where did I pass out? I haven't been on this sort of bender for years, not since the night that I found Amy with that bastard and I found myself sleeping the sleep of the seriously drunk on the floor of a bus in the terminus.

I finally force them open and a sharp light pierces them and forces them closed again. "Whoa" I exclaim, moving a hand up to shield them from the beam that I can still see dancing on my retinas.

"Ram?" a hand roughly shakes my shoulder " Wake up" by the sound of her voice this isn't the first time she has asked me to do so. "Come on, first you don't take my number and now I find you passed out in my parking lot, what kind of a moron are you?"

Mona, so I'm at Papa's but if I was going out drinking why did I take the truck? _You didn't, you came here for information and you got taken out by a senior, remember?_ That small niggling voice that sounds an awful lot like Mrs Giggs my second grade teacher, the one that hated me. "Mona" I find my voice and I sound weaker than a kitten. "Help me"

"Ram, what's wrong?" she asks.

"I need to get to Haywood"

Bobby's POV

Her silence is deafening, her stillness frightening. The only movements are her eyelids as they close and release a fresh wave of the tears that are tracking their way down her too pale face. She heard the shot, we all did and she hasn't spoken since. She won't even let me touch her; she backed away from me and is sitting with her spine firmly pressed against the wall in the furthest corner of the room as if she's trying to push her way through.

I can almost feel the welter of thoughts and emotions that she's experiencing and it's killing me too. I don't think that even they can survive this, having the man who purports to love you execute one of his best friends for something that wasn't his fault would shatter any relationship, but Adam and Stephanie had become so close, she was the one person in his Universe that he trusted implicitly.

She feels like she failed him, I know she does because I feel that way too. He didn't deserve to die like that. I hear it then, the dam has finally broken, she lets out a single shuddering breath and she whispers in a strangled tone "Bobby" and I'm there, surrounding her, rocking her gently back and forth as she tries to come to terms with the terrifying turn that this day has taken.

Mel's POV

This puts a new complexion on my business here. I hadn't realised that Manoso was quite this ruthless. This means that he won't be as easy to manipulate as I thought and that changes a few things. I need to let someone know that it's all gone pear shaped on us and that a rethink is required. I rise and slip on my jacket and I can feel Tank's eyes on me. "I'm gonna get some air" I tell him with what I hope is a reassuring smile.

"Sure" he nods and returns to work, totally unconcerned that his best friend just killed someone. Maybe it wasn't just Manoso that we underestimated.

We thought that getting what we wanted from them was going to be easy, now I'm not so sure. If only Morelli's cover hadn't been blown by that scum bag then this would be over already. Our hastily conceived plan isn't working; they never do as Plan B always sucks.

I exit the building and cross the street and go round the corner to the small coffee stand, grab a latte and dial. "Hey" his voice is all velvet and heat and I smile despite all the problems.

"He just terminated Adam" I tell him, unable to keep the fear and worry out of my voice. "And we all had to listen to it"

"Fuck" was the only answer he gave me, truth be told, it's the only one I expected.

"What now?" I ask.

"Let me think" he tells me and I smile again at the aura of supreme confidence that he always gives off.

Tank's POV

My mobile phone rings and I absent mindedly pick it up. "Yo" it's a statement and a question.

"I'm bringing him back; we'll be there in ten"

"Understood" I close the connection before he gets the chance to say anything else. I don't need to hear it, I'll get us through this and then I'm out of here. I just found out what the penalty is for failure and I don't think it's one I want to face, ever. I'm not afraid to die, but I won't let him put me out of my misery like that.

The phone goes off again and this time I look at the caller ID.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I growl.

"Tank? It's Mona" she's anxious

"Mona?" I ask confused.

"I'm here with Ram, something happened to him and I've brought him to you. I'm outside, where do I park?"

"Hold on, I'll send someone to guide you in"

"Thank you"

I close the connection and contact Chrome, tell him to take Binky and head out to pick Ram up.

Ranger's POV

Lester is looking at me like he doesn't know who I am anymore and to be honest I can't blame him. I am struggling to recognise myself in all this. "You got something to say to me?" I ask, not really expecting an answer.

"There had to be another way" he spits at me.

"I couldn't see one" I tell him.

"Fuck Carlos, you are a cruel bastard, it's bad enough doing it, but making her listen" he shakes his head, this from the man who advised me to fuck and forget her? When did he start to care what she feels?

"Les" I start "I had to"

"No, I don't want to hear it" he crosses his arms and stares out of the window.

Bobby's POV

She's asleep or pretending to be, curled up with the comforter tucked in around her. Cal's gone out to get something to eat and I'm left here to watch and worry about her. I make a call.

"How is she?" he asks without preamble.

"How do you think?" I ask him. I watch as she takes in a deep breath as if trying to calm herself and I turn away from her, close the door behind me and walk to the room that Cal and I will share. "It's torn her heart out, what was he thinking?"

"I really don't know"

I hear a noise behind me and I turn, but there's nothing there and I turn back.

"She's not good; I don't think I've ever seen her this bad. He's lost her for sure this time"

"She's not the only one he's lost"

"That makes three of us"

"Just keep her safe"

"I will"

I end the call and put the phone back on my belt. I'll let her sleep for a while; wake her when Cal comes back.

Ram's POV

Man I wish Bobby was here, I mean, Chrome's a fine medic, but he's not Bobby, if that makes sense. Brown would have teased me, telling me I'm a lightweight and that I should just suck it up and stop being such a girl while I threw my guts up into this sink. Somehow that would have made it better. "Need to talk to Ranger" I tell Chrome as I stop retching for a moment and reach for a bottle of water to wash out my mouth.

"Not here" he tells me tight lipped with anger.

"Tank then" I'm trying to talk although my face feels two sizes two small and my tongue five too large. I grab Chrome by that stupid straggly pony tail he insists on wearing and drag him back to face me. "Listen you fucker, this is serious, get me Tank, now"

"You OK?" I hear his great dark voice tinged with anxiety and backed with acid sharp fury.

"Tank man, we have a problem" I start to cough and retch again.

He's beside me in seconds, his large hand a soothing weight on my arm."Take your time"

Joe's POV

Almost home. If I still have one, if the bastards after me have left anything of mine for me to return to. I recognise this skyline; I know it the way that I know the shape of my own face. My escort is tense, as if something bad has happened but they haven't had time to process it yet.

Today's vehicle is a minivan belonging to a plumbing company and I guess it's as good a way as any to get me into the building. My next stop is Rangeman and hopefully they'll be some way to get me out of this.

I'm going to miss them, Sin and Flighter; Sin may be right when he called it a bromance as I'm now closer to them than I am to anyone else. Sin's revelation about Vlad and his crew broke the barriers between us and now they let me take a stint at sentry duty as if I'm one of them instead of the one they're supposed to be guarding. Our witness protection people need to come here and see how to do it, we look like amateurs compared to Rangeman.

Steph's POV

This ends here.

If they want me, they can have me; no one else dies for me or because of me. All he wanted to do was protect me; his blood is on my hands. Even if I wasn't the one to pull that trigger, it's my fault he's gone.

I'll miss him; I miss him already, never again will I hear that that distinctive little whistle as he puts my mug down on my desk full of perfectly prepared coffee or feel the soft squeeze of his fingers around mine as he bids me good night.

His gentle laughter, the swearing under his breath in frustration as he fails yet again to remember his password the day after he's changed it.

The way he cheered up long surveillance shifts with what he called 'Tall tales of his adventures' I'm sure that most of them were true and he meant it when he said that 'Only the names were changed to protect the guilty'

And most of all the comfort and security his presence brought me, the knowledge that he had my back and that I had his. For all the good that actually did him, having me there, but he always acted like it meant something. Maybe to him it did, but now he's gone and I'll never be able to ask him.

I hate to do this to Bobby, after what happened to Adam, I'm really scared about what Ranger will do to him, but I have to go. I search my purse for some paper and a pen and scribble a note to him. He deserves that much at least.

Lester's POV

I open the trunk and haul out the body of our fallen comrade. He's in a body bag, thankfully, so no one has to see him.

Me, Hector, Eddie and Woody all take a respectful corner and with as much dignity as we can muster take him to the lift. No one looks at Ranger; we just get on with this sad duty. There was only him and Adam in the building, we weren't called back in until it was over and Adam's body was bagged and ready for uplift, at least I was spared that sight. I've seen enough friends put in the ground I don't need to see one more.

Bobby's POV

Cal's back and I've left it as long as I can, but now she needs to eat. I open the door and walk to the bed. It's empty, I call her name, once, twice, no answer and I can feel the sweat start to bead on my forehead. I head to the bathroom, the door unlocked, the light off, I check the only other place she can be, the second bedroom, but it too is Stephanie free. I head back and it takes me two attempts to hit the light switch and I see the dent from her head in the pillow and just below it a note.

I start to swear, loudly, bringing Cal running and he adds his own curses to the empty bed. I pick up the note, expecting it to be addressed to Ranger, but find my name on it.

Bobby

It's my fault he's dead. I won't let anyone else be hurt because of me. Don't look for me and tell Ranger not to look for me either.

Here's some cash for food and bedding for Rex, please look after him.

Tell the guys I'll miss them,

Steph

Absently I count the money, she left 30 dollars and then let the banknotes drop back to the bed and hand the note to Cal and pick up my phone.

Tank's POV

I get out of the elevator at 7; this sort of news needs to be delivered personally, no matter what problem I have with the recipient. I use my pass key to open the lock and call out as I enter the apartment.

"Ranger?"

At first there's no answer, so I listen for the sound of running water or some noise that would let me know where he is. Nothing, the place is silent. "Ranger" I call out louder and I hear him swear.

"What?" he barks as he comes towards me out of his bedroom. He must have been changing as his gun is out of its holster, I watch as he returns it.

"We have a problem"

"What now?" he barks at me.

"Ram found out something important, he was drugged as he left the bar in the hope that by the time he came round, it'd be too late.

"For what?"

My phone rings and I hold up a hand as I answer it. I listen intently, answering only in grunts and finally closing my eyes as Bobby delivers his bad news. I end the call and look down at my phone for a few seconds trying to decide which of the two disasters to report first. I take a deep breath and tell him "Steph's gone, slipped out on Bobby while Cal was out getting food"

"Find her, have her picked up and brought here"

"She doesn't want to be found" I tell him.

"So?" he asks me.

I hold up my hands in surrender "No I won't help you"

"Et tu Tank?" he asks me and runs a hand through his hair. "She'll go to her apartment first, I'll catch up with her there" he pushed past me.

"No" I catch his arm, "this is more important" I tell him. "You need to hear this"

"Then talk fast as I'm going after her"

Steph's POV

They have to know that I'll come here first; I just hope that I'm fast enough to get out before they get here. I have a bag packed and ready to go and I have collected up all the spare cash I can. It's something that I picked up from Adam, he had one and I got one ready too, not that I thought I'd ever have to use it. It was another of the things that we used to do to pass the time on stakeouts, mentally packing the perfect quick exit bag. Endless discussions over whether I was too sentimental as I wanted to take a photo album or that he was such a girl for taking a metal nail file. Just touching it causes a fresh wave of tears, I didn't think I could feel this much pain and still breathe.

A slight noise attracts my attention and I slip my gun out of the holster and flick off the safety. I dash the tears from my eyes and close the closet door and wait for whoever it is to show themselves. I didn't have to wait long as a familiar dark shadow slides into my vision and I raise my weapon.

"Gonna shoot me Babe?" his voice is soft and just a little amused. The bastard.

"Thinking about it" I admit.

"I can understand that you want to leave, but please do it safely"

"I don't know what's safe anymore" I tell him my voice breaking "I don't know who you are, you can't be the man I fell in love with, he wouldn't have done what you did to Adam"

"Babe"

"No" I try to shout at him but my voice comes out as a hoarse whisper "You lost the right to call me that when you killed him and made me listen, just so I would know that it was my fault he was dead"

"Come home with me, let me explain"

"What's to explain, Ranger?"

He sits down heavily on the bed and rubs his forehead with his fingers and I fight the urge to comfort him. "I love you" he whispers "Don't go like this"

I hate what he's done, but I can't just wipe away what I feel for him. I sit down next to him "I can't be around you right now"

"I know, but come back to Haywood with me and let me make arrangements for you to go back with the men that are bringing Joe home"

I opened my mouth but he held up a finger "Please Stephanie, let me do this one last thing for you"

I knew he was right and he used that word and I didn't want to think, it hurt too much. What I wanted was to close my eyes and wake up again in a world where Adam was alive and Carlos was still the good guy.

I picked up my bag and let him lead me to his car and we drove back to Haywood in silence.

Mel's POV

I knew he'd come up with something, he always does. Now all I have to do is to wait until the right moment and play my trump card. The elevator doors open and she steps out. Looks like the Queen of Hearts in now in play. Time for the Queen of Spades to go to work.

I wait until she sees me and smile hesitantly at her.

"You'll be Stephanie" I hold out a hand and she eyes it coldly and I drop it back down to my side "I'm Mel, it's an honour to meet you, Tank speaks highly of you"

She softens slightly when she thinks that I'm not an old flame of Ranger's. "Hi" she catches Tank's eye and he waves her across. "Nice to meet you" she tells me with a small smile and as soon as she reaches Tank he holds out his arms to her and she almost falls into them. I can hear him murmuring something to her, but can't make out the words. Her replies are just as indistinct, worst luck.

He takes out his wallet and hands her a stack of cash and goes into the drawer for something and hands that over too. She stuffs it into the pocket of her jeans and heads back to the elevator.

Ranger's POV

I can hear her key in the lock and the chime as her keys land in the dish. The soft scuff as she toes off her shoes and the soft padding noise of her feet against the hard wood floor. In a perfect world those noises would be followed by the whisper of her clothing down her body and the gentle thud as they hit the floor followed by her throaty chuckle as she pressed her beautiful body against mine.

But this is not a perfect world, far from it in fact. She follows the light and joins me in my study. I stand as she enters and lead her back towards the bedroom. She hesitates, pulling away from my arm "That isn't why I am here" she tells me haughtily.

I raise an eyebrow as I look at her "I have something to show you"

She sighs "What?"

I open the bedroom door and reach round and switch the light on.

Steph's POV

If he thinks I'm here for one more tumble in the hay, he can think again.

But I follow him anyway as I can get some of my things to take with me.

The light goes on and he waits for me to enter.

I do and stop as a familiar figure looks up from the bed and says "Hey Steph"

"A-A-Adam?" I stammer and look from him to Ranger.

"S-S-Steph?" he teased and I ran to him, throwing myself on the bed and into his arms.

"You're dead" I sobbed as his arms closed around me. "I heard him kill you"

"Shh" he soothed "We had to make Vlad think I was out of the picture"

"Why?"

He sat up with me still cradled in his arms. He planted a kiss on the top of my head "This is about more than Joe's cover being blown. Someone wants something and they'll stop at nothing to get it"

"Who?" I ask and they look at one another.

"We're not sure what she wants" he tells me with a shrug.

"She? As in that woman downstairs?"

"Yes" He kissed my head again and let me go. "We'd better get off the bed as Ranger doesn't look too happy that you are still in my arms"

Oh God, Carlos, what have I done? I look up at him and the raw pain I see in his eyes burns me all the way to my soul. I should have believed in him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this, I promise.

My grateful thanks to JE for her wonderful characters, which I hope I haven't damaged too much.

To all my readers and reviewers, thank you.

Sorry it's taken so long, but the time just gets away from me sometimes. But I promise to write when I can.

Valzie

Dangerous Ground Part 7

Ranger's POV

"Why did you run?" It was out before I had the chance to stop it. That wasn't the question I was going to ask. Shame I can't recall what that question actually was.

"I didn't want any more of my friends to die protecting me. Hearing you tell not just him but everyone, that you were going to kill him because he put me in danger. How could I stay? I'm not worth that" she looks up at me and then away quickly as if embarrassed.

That was something that I hadn't considered, that she would be listening and how it would seem to her. Judging by the dark looks that the men were casting me, she wasn't the only one who was wondering if I'd crossed the line into madness. But they still carry out my orders. At least until this crisis is over.

I needed them to think it was real, that Adam's death was somehow necessary. The others are soldiers; they're able to put their feelings to one side until the mission is complete and then grieve. But not her, she's different and I'd lost sight of that somewhere. Her tender, loving heart, the one that brought my own back from its chilly dormancy, the one whose welfare I put above all others, I would rather suffer a thousand hurts than cause her even one. The irony of it isn't lost on me. That to keep her safe I had to hurt her. And to compound my error, I just made her doubt everything, my feelings for her; her feelings for me and her place here. I turned her world upside down and expected her to act like a soldier. "Babe" My phone rang and just before I accepted the call I told her "You should have trusted me"

It was Tank "Bobby's back and he's frantic"

"I'll tell her" I end the call and turn to her "Someone wants to see you; he's waiting in the control room"

"Bobby won't be punished will he?"

"What for?" I ask amused.

"Letting me out of his sight"

"Babe" I tell her and she blushes, realising that the question was unworthy. "Before we go, I need you to remember that Adam's still dead"

"What?" she looks puzzled for a second and nods her head "Yeah" I watch as she composes her features, taking one deep breath and then another and she nods to me again. She starts towards the door and I follow on but she stops with her hand on the handle and turns to me. "Who's the woman and what does she want?"

"That's my girl" I tell her, knowing that she's going nowhere. All thoughts of leaving me have disappeared at least for the moment.

Tank's POV

I should get it tattooed on my ass, hell I should get it done right across my forehead backwards so I read it in the mirror every morning. Ranger is the exception, not the rule and I have to remember that. He had his chance at a Happy Ever After, but Steph is unique, there isn't another woman like her on the planet, one that can only see the good in us and doesn't seek to use us for her own ends.

Not like you, yes I can see your game now, using me to get access to us and our secrets and like the fool I am, I believed that you wanted me for me and not for what you could get from me. When will I learn?

I look over at you and you smile gently at me and I wonder what you are thinking behind that facade you wear. Does the woman I held in my arms in the dark even exist or is she just another role you play? Now that I know who you really are, I can see the family resemblance; you may have the face of your mother, but I can see your father's eyes. Cold, calculating and cruel, that's what you are.

The programme that I activated on your computer allows me to track your every move around the Rangeman systems. So far you've stayed within bounds, but wait there it is, that was fast, you made it look like you opened the wrong folder, but we both know better, don't we? And there is the conformation. Uploading the file to your PDA, you needn't have bothered, I know where it's going and who you sent it to and you may find that it isn't as much use as you think. I've made sure of that, shame you didn't pause to look at the timestamp on that document before you stole it.

Mel's POV

Mission accomplished, all I need to do now is to keep my head down and wait until the cavalry arrives. I look over at Tank and he's looking past me and I turn my head to follow his gaze and find the delicious Stephanie stalking ahead of a very pissed off looking Ranger. She's looking for someone and I see her relieved face as Bobby rises to meet her and she stops in front of him reaching out a hand as if afraid to touch him. With an oath he grabs her and gives her a gentle shake and with a sound of exasperation he pulls her into a hug his lips pressing into her hair, his dark eyes glittering with moisture. "Don't ever scare me like that again; I nearly had a heart attack when I found you gone"

"Sorry, I just had to go"

"What were you thinking; you could have been caught and killed?"

"I couldn't let any more of my friends die protecting me"

"Didn't you realise that's part and parcel of being a Rangeman? We'd all give up our lives to spare yours" he explained and I hated the squirming sensation in the pit of my stomach that his simple words caused.

Her shoulders curled in as her head lowered "I'm so not worth that"

"You don't get to choose, we do and we say you are worth it" Cal added as he came up behind her and she broke away from Bobby and turned to hug him "Sorry"

He laughed a little, but he sounded more scared than amused "Whoa, little lady, apology accepted" he looked down at the woman in his arms and gave a little surprised but happy smile as if this was his first hug in a long time and he wasn't sure he merited it. His eyes closed as his arms slipped around her and he held her for a second then he released her, his eyes popped open again, but a slight blush covered his cheeks. "I couldn't bear it if you got hurt" she tells him.

"Me neither" his answer is whisper soft, but she hugs him again anyway before letting go.

My information on her is wrong, we always thought they protected her because Ranger orders them to, but from what I can see, she is important here. And that requires another change to the game. She is the weakness we've been seeking. Just like in chess, the Queen is the most valuable piece on the board. It isn't only Ranger that can be manipulated by threatening her, although we have to be careful as they've demonstrated how far they are willing to go to keep her safe.

I look back to Tank and find an indulgent smile on his usually guarded face. I suddenly hate that I have to hurt him to get what I want. Something's changed, the fact that he has a heart, no, that's not it, I always knew he had one, I just thought he'd taken it out of play and locked it away where he never has to think about it, like most of the soldiers that I know. But her appearance on the scene has caused an unexpected and unprecedented change to these men. He told me that she was their heart and I thought he was exaggerating just a little, but no she is the heart of this place, she's turned a company into a family. I hate her for that, I can't stand that she inspires such loyalty, no I can't lie to myself, I don't want to have to hurt them.

I take a look around and the entire control room is listening to her as she explains her reasons for leaving to Bobby and Cal and how Ranger talked her into coming back with him until this is all over.

Ranger's POV

She's turned all my hard men soft and she did it right under my nose. I have to ask myself who owns a man? The one who pays him or the one who holds his heart? This one may be too close to call. Who am I kidding? She owns them, but since she owns me too, it's an uncontested victory.

I mean Cal accepting a hug from Steph? Never thought I'd see that. He was one of the few that really hated being partnered with her. He used to always trade it off for the most hated weekend nightshift surveillance or control room duties, so for her to be in his arms goes against the natural order of his Universe, but judging by his face, he may be enjoying it, just a little. Not that he'd ever hurt her, nor through his actions allow her to be hurt, he told Bobby that he just can't relate to her, he's no frame of reference for dealing with her. He doesn't know her limitations and fears alienating her by asking her to do something she can't or patronising her by treating her like an invalid. I've seen him face down an angry mob without an ounce of fear and yet he can't deal with one woman. No matter, I'm sure she'll teach him.

It's show time and I look over to Tank and catch his eye. He nods to show me he concurs and I feel a pang of regret that we couldn't come up with another way to do this. I walk over to him and clap him on the shoulder. "Want to grab a bite and get some rest?" I ask him casually.

"Yeah sure" he stretches out and I can see her in my peripheral vision and she runs her tongue over her bottom lip as if she can already taste him.

"Let me just show you a couple of things" he tells me and bends down over his laptop.

"Sure" I bend down and he taps in "_How much time do you need?"_

"_Two hours, maybe less_" I reply in kind

He keeps up a stream of information about the locations of the guys and I know it's just for show.

"_Once more unto the breach dear friends_" he types with a rueful smile.

"_Your sacrifice is noted and appreciated_" I pause and look at him "_You OK with this?"_

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow and with a sigh types in _"Don't go soft on me now; I do this because it needs done"_

"_Doesn't mean I have to like it" _

"_We've all had to do things that we'd rather not do and this one's mine"_

Mel turns her attention to Steph and her brittle smile makes me shudder. I can't hear her low voiced comments which mean we're safe to talk too. He looks up at me and then over at Steph who is leaning into Bobby's shoulder for comfort. "Can you forgive me?" he asks in a low tone.

"What for?"

"Being wrong about her" he looked grave "I thought I could trust her" he shrugged "And I put Stephanie in danger"

"There's nothing to forgive, you did it to keep her safe" I clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell that to Adam" his voice is low and fierce.

"Pierre about Adam..." I start but he cuts me off

"I don't want to hear it, after this is over, I'm out of here"

My heart dropped into my boots and continued to plummet "I understand" I looked over to where Steph was still tucked into the protective curve of Bobby's arm.

"You're not the only one, I've lost her too"

"You can't blame her" he told me in a grave tone and my already hollow chest contracted further.

"I guess not. Can I ask for one last favour?" I looked to him and over to her and he followed my gaze "Keep an eye on her for me, drop in on her from time to time and let me know she's safe"

"I will" he shrugged "I would have done it even if you hadn't asked" he looked down at his mug, the one she had given him for his birthday and I remember the stupefied look on his face when she handed it over. "She's special to me too"

"Thank you" I stood back to let him up out of his chair "Get some rest old friend"

"Don't start the party without me"

"I won't" I promised.

I watched as he strode over to Mel and with a smile led her away.

I opened the tab on the computer where the internal camera feeds were routed as I knew he always left them running in the background, as it was something we all did in case of trouble. I watched as he pressed her against the wall of the elevator and a fraction of a second before he lowered his face to hers I watched his jaw muscles ripple with revulsion and wanted to run and catch him before he did this, but I knew that he did this not for me, but for Stephanie.

As soon as the coast was clear I asked them all to gather in the conference room.

I made a detour to my office and opened my lap top and with quick efficiency typed up the document I needed to write and sent it to the printer, as I did so I noticed a pile of mail in my inbox and scooped it up. As I read the front of first my stomach clenched as I realised what it was and sighed as I realised what this meant. I scanned through the rest and dumped them back, promising myself that I would deal with it as soon as I could. I quickly applied my signature and reached in to my desk and picked up an envelope and slid in the document and took something out of my pocket and held it up to the light for a moment before slipping it inside and sealing it. I held the letter to my lips for a second and sent up a silent prayer that should it be necessary that whoever was left would carry out my instructions to the letter.

When I came into the conference room they were all assembled. I started the jammer so that we could talk freely and started to explain the plan.

"Guys, I know today has been a strain and I want to say that I haven't gone mad, I promise" I look around the room at the wary and hostile faces. I dial my phone and wait till it's answered and say "I'll need your input too" before setting it to speaker and placing it in the middle of the table. "Understood Boss, anything I can help with"

I look around again at the expressions of wonderment and dawning truth. Lester is one of the first to catch on. "Ad man, is that you?"

"Sure is, you didn't think I was that easy to kill did you?" he laughed and the guys all let out a breath. "I'm currently chilling on seven and I want to say Boss that you may have trouble evicting me as this place is sweet" that caused a laugh or two and a few smiles.

"Does Tank know?" Ram asked me.

"I tried to explain but he cut me off, I'll do it when he gets back down here"

"Why go through this pretence Ranger?" this time from Binky.

"Adam, do you want to do the honours?" I ask as it's his tale and he should tell it.

He explained about Vlad and how he used to run with his crew and how the watch had the tracker in it and that was how they were led to the bat cave.

"I knew that Vlad wouldn't stop until he had killed me and I couldn't allow you guys to be taken out with me, so I had to die to protect you all" he told them, his voice sad, yet resolute.

There were murmurs and a few curses as they realised that I wasn't the homicidal maniac they thought I'd turned into. "And now for our second problem"

I moved to the teleconferencing suite and connected the call. The familiar face appeared "General" I nodded as he came on line and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the men all took a step closer together as if somehow seeking security in obscurity. I stifled a grin and addressed the man on my screen. "Thank you for your help Sir"

He waved aside my thanks "We've been keeping an eye on these bastards since they set foot in the country six weeks ago" He glanced down at the folder in his hands "According to our Intel they operate out of the one of the less friendly countries that came out of the fall of the old communist block and are trying to gain a foothold here." He dropped the folder and his eyes glittered with fury. "That cannot be allowed to happen" he tapped his finger on the desk.

"They are heading here, should be no more than 5 or 6 hours out, definitely within the next 8 as the target should arrive home in less than an hour and they will come for him" I inform him gravely "I'll take whatever you can give me" I tell him.

"I can help you, but my help costs" the slightest smile crosses his face and I know he just about to wring what he wants from me.

"I'll pay" I tell him blandly.

"No" the voice comes from behind me and of all the times for her to find her voice, this may not be the best.

"Ahh Carlos, this will be the lovely Miss Plum" his voice developed a genial tone and I looked round and gave her a warning look as she drew level with me. "I'm General Preston Openshaw"

"General" she inclined her head gracefully in greeting and her tone was light but I could see from her stance that she was furious.

"You are quite the beauty ain't ya?" he cooed at her and smiled a sweet smile.

"Why thank you General" she smiled back but it never reached her eyes. "But I think you will find that this won't this cost us a thing. You'll do this because of Adam, you didn't even try to help him and when he escaped, you knew he was a danger to us and you never even warned us. Yes, you'll help because you owe us" Her arms crossed over her chest, those sapphire blue eyes flashing like fire in her beautiful face. Dios! Does she know how gorgeous she is when she's like this? How it's taking every ounce of self possession I can muster not to cut the connection, carry her out of here and screw all that fury out of her? To see it transmuted into volcanic passion in my arms. She turned back to the table "Sorry Adam, I hate to talk about you like that"

"That's OK, You only told the truth. You brought me back from that bad place, I owe you" his disembodied voice sounded proud of her.

"You're a determined young lady" The general wagged his finger at Stephanie.

She sighed and shook her head at him "Cut the crap, you are a soldier, plain and simple. I know that it's against the law for you to be deployed within our borders, but you can supply us with all the intelligence you have and provide logistics." She held up a finger as he opened his mouth to answer "Wait" she ordered him and his mouth closed with a snap. "In return we hand these guys over to you and you can do what you want with them, but that's all. We owe you nothing"

"Then I want them alive, all of them. I can't protect you from civilian murder charges"

He's right and I know it but I have to register my complaint "That places us at a serious disadvantage as they won't hesitate to kill us" I interject.

"Then you'll just have to be better than them" he tells me smugly.

"We are the best General; don't ever think that we ain't. After all, when you have a problem you come to us for the solution, not the other way round" her back is ramrod straight, her head high and her belief in us is absolute and my heart almost bursts with my pride in her.

"Come and work with me, whatever he's paying you, I'll double it" He told her, his smile one of grudging respect and an edge of genuine amusement. He leaned forward and placed his chin on his interweaved fingers. "You are magnificent"

She smiled and turned her head slightly displaying a shy smile "I'll think about it Preston, if I may call you Preston?"

I swear I just heard a sigh from the General "If I can I call you Stephanie?"

She did the shy smile and the head turn again "Why of course" she turned back to face him "Will you help us?"

"Yes Ma'am I will" he smiled a true smile, something I had never seen in all the years I have known him.

"Thank you" she pushed her unruly curls back from her face and told him "I'll leave you gentlemen to make your plans" she nodded in farewell "Preston, Carlos"

He laughed a short lived bark as he watched her walk back towards the table. "By all that's Holy Ranger, you have your work cut out with that one"

I looked back over my shoulder to where she was and she met my gaze evenly "Yes I do Sir" I resisted a sigh "Though it may be the death of me" Especially when she leaves me, that's going to hurt move than any other wound I've ever had.

"Yeah, but what a way to go"

Joe's POV

So this is Rangeman. I don't think I've ever been past the front door of this place. Well, this is actually the back door as we just accessed the parking garage. But you know what I mean. I'm dressed in a tan overall and a hat to match and carrying a back pack and a tool box. The guys are dressed the same as me and we make our way to the elevator and they wave to the camera as we enter.

The doors open on to an office and I just stop and take a moment to get my bearings, this place is larger than I thought. The computers, desks and chairs are all top of the line; the place is efficiently set out. Then she rises from a cubicle at the far end and comes walking swiftly towards me. That smile, open, lovely and those crazy curls confined today at the nape of her neck, but some have still escaped to frame her face. "Joe" she smiles as she reaches me, "Good to see you" and she hugs me and I remember just how good she feels in my arms. I breathe her in, the warmth and substance of her, my eyes closing as I rest my cheek against hers. This is what home feels like, how could I have been stupid enough to let her get away? I keep her close as I open my eyes and look straight into Ranger's face. He has an eyebrow raised and he looks to be two inches away from drawing out his gun and shooting me.

"Detective Morelli, welcome to Rangeman. I assure you we don't usually greet our visitors so enthusiastically" he tells me with a sardonic smile.

"Ranger, it's good to be here" I let go of her and she steps back and I hold out a hand for him to shake and he takes it, his grip firm, his skin warm. "Thank you, for everything"

"You're welcome" He looks to Stephanie and she smiles up at him and something passes between them. I see how good they are together and how they are so in tune that they can communicate without words.

She nods and turns to me "Are you hungry? Can I get you some coffee?" She asks

"Coffee would be good" I tell her. Ranger looks back to where the guys are and calls out. "Sin, Flighter?"

"Sir?" They call out in unison and draw themselves to attention.

"At ease" he tells them. I introduce them "Stephanie, this is Sin and Flighter"

"Hi Guys I'll take you to the break room"

"Ma'am" Sin bows his head "It's an honour to finally meet you"

"Yep, what he said" Flighter indicated Sin with a pointed finger.

She smiled "Want to follow me?"

"To the ends of the earth my lady" Sin breathed.

She blushes a little and grins "Not quite that far, it's just this way. Let's get you guys settled"

"You know Joe, she's everything you said she would be" this comes from Flighter.

"But there is one thing you left out" Sin tells me accusingly.

"What?" I hold out my arms in surrender. I told them everything I know about her.

"That she belongs here. She looks good here" Sin says softly.

"Yes she does" I hate it, but I am forced to agree with it. She does look good here.

Tank's POV

This is easier than I thought it would be, although my heart is heavy, my body still works just fine and that's all she's interested in. She's sated and asleep, her exposed throat a few inches from my hand. I could snap her in two, but that would make me no better than she is.

I just wish that for once this could have been real, that I could have even a small part of what Ranger and Steph share. But that was never on the cards for me and I know it.

Until now, I was content to be the backbone of Rangeman, the dedicated wingman of the best in the business. But now I think I want more, I want what they have.

He pays me well to be his second in command, but the unpaid and completely voluntary part of my employment is being here so that they don't have to be. So that the relationship between them gets the light and space it needs to grow into something that will last a lifetime. I want that closeness, that feeling of belonging together that they obviously enjoy.

Listen to me; I'll be talking about my feelings next and spending the afternoons watching soap operas and eating candies.

Though it may be no more, with the death of her partner, she no longer wishes to belong and I will go with her. Strange how my loyalty has shifted, but he can look after himself, she needs me more than he does.

But it doesn't alter the worrying fact that Nura hurt me and she shouldn't have, she should never have got anywhere near my heart. I thought I'd learned my lesson years ago.

But when a certain crazy, curly haired brunette became a regular and much loved fixture in this place she blew open all the doors behind which our hearts were stored and shocked all of them painfully back to life.

I saw it with Cal earlier; he has a new spring in his step that he doesn't even know that she put there. And that is her magic; that is the way in which her female sorcery manifests. She may have been sent by the angels or by the devil himself, but she is, for better or for worse, the living, breathing heart of us.

Ella's POV

I have been asked to go to the Rangeman Manual and enact one of the prepared plans.

When I started this job I got a folder full of stuff that I simply labelled BS and never bothered to read. It gets updated now and again and I simply take the old pages out and add in the new ones as I'm told to. This may have been a good thing, as had I actually done so I'd never have dared to take the job in the first place. As after reading it I would have labelled Ranger, Tank and the rest of them as paranoid.

I'm currently following protocol Alpha 7- Siege Mode.

Yes, we have a procedure to follow in the unlikely event that we ever find ourselves besieged by hordes of enemies. I have instructions to check the food supplies and ensure that we have sufficient to cater for all the men currently in the building for a period of 72 hours. This, I am told is the maximum amount of time it will take to mobilise all the other Rangeman offices to come to our aid. With the arrival of Sin, Flighter and Detective Morelli, that gives us 31 souls and I have more than enough to feed us all.

My next job was to close the blinds in all the offices and any drapes in the apartments and to check that all unused office and storage spaces are locked and dead bolted.

With a grimace I can't hide I take my gun out of the safe and make my way down to the range where Ram is waiting for me. I settle down at the small table and quickly strip, clean and oil my gun and reassemble it. I nod to him and he hands over my ear defenders and with a sad smile of thanks, I settle them over my ears and take up my firing stance. I have never liked guns. I'm the housekeeper, if you like, the den mother for these wonderful guys, but I am still a Rangeman and as such I must be prepared to defend myself and my boys. I'm the last line of defence. I'm to get Stephanie out of here if Ranger deems it necessary. I've written and signed orders to drag her screaming and kicking if I have to and to knock her unconscious if that is what it takes to keep her alive.

My gun now cleaned and test fired I strap it back on to my hip and make my way to the control room to report in as ready.

Tank's POV

I didn't think I would be able to sleep, but I must have fallen into a light doze as the sound of my cell phone breaking the silence made me jump. I check the screen and read the text and realise that two hours have passed since I last looked at the clock. Time to get up, though Heaven only knows when I'll get the chance to sleep again.

Ranger's POV

The General has a satellite trained on us right now and he just reported movement in the target area. I let Tank know and get ready to dismiss the men to their different duties and posts.

I look up and catch the look on Steph's face.

"Babe?" I ask her.

"They're coming aren't they?" she asks.

I can't lie "Yes"

She couldn't suppress the shudder that wracked her frame and she hugged herself.

"Babe?" I ask again

"Why couldn't they leave me this at least?" she shook her head "They sullied the Batcave and they're going to pollute this space too and it's the only place left where I feel safe. I'm not a soldier; I can't shrug these things off" her voice trailed off as her eyes filled with tears.

Ram stepped forward "They'll be corralled in a place that they'll find it very difficult to get out of. There shouldn't be any fighting anywhere near the places you live and work"

"Thanks Ram" she reached for him and hugged him and he hugged her back and whispered something into her hair.

"Dismissed" I told them and watched as they all filed out, each one taking a few seconds to reassure her.

Every one of them has a task and a duty station and a sense of purpose. I hired only the very best and each one has rewarded me with something that money can't buy, loyalty.

I am reminded of a favourite quote from Sun Tzu's the Art of War

"Regard your soldiers as your children, and they will follow you into the deepest valleys.  
Look on them as your own beloved sons, and they will stand by you even unto death!" 

I hope it doesn't come to that, but I will defend them with my life too if it comes to it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this, I promise.

My grateful thanks to JE for her wonderful characters, which I hope I haven't damaged too much.

Sorry for the wait, but I recently suffered the loss of a much beloved pet and have found it difficult to settle down to writing. He used to lie and sleep behind this chair and keep me company, so I'm reminded every time I come to my computer.

Valzie

Dangerous Ground Chapter 8.

Mel's POV

He knows, somehow he knows that I'm using him. Last time we did this, he was, somehow softer, no that's not right, he was more accessible emotionally. He was right here with me, now I'm a duty to be done, literally. He's closed to me; he's just going through the motions.

Hell, I can't blame the man; I've no right to play with his heart like this. But I need this, I need him and I can't tell him why. Not yet. The moment to lay all my shameful cards on the table is almost here, but not quite yet.

He's in the shower and I take a second to study his private space. As if I can gain some insight to the man by the contents of his apartment, when only a short while ago he and I were connected at the most basic and animal level I know less about him now than I did an hour ago.

His desk is bare apart from a homemade pot for his pens. But what makes it unusual is that it's painted with pink and purple flowers. I didn't think that they were his colours. There's a letter curled around the inside and I slide it out and find it's a thank you in a childish scrawl.

_To Mr. Tank_

_Who looks all scary, but isn't really._

_Thank you for a lovely day and for making me not be scared anymore._

_Mary Alice XOX._

Who is she? And what did he do to make her not scared anymore?

I slip the paper back into the pot and know that there is more to this man than I will ever know.

The rest of the room is minimalist to the point of boredom. It's clean, tidy and functional. Everything has a position and a use and the only thing out of place here is me. He doesn't actually live here; this is where he rests his head while he runs the world. Bet he has a secret lair, somewhere where the real Pierre can be found. I imagine a place where his shirts, in the colours of the rainbow, not the midnight shades of this place, spill out of the wardrobe, somewhere where a pair of jeans worn smooth and soft by time and use lie discarded upon a bed with a lazily rumpled counterpane.

But I will never know the real man behind the Rangeman persona and my heart aches for that and for him.

On the wall across from me is a drawing and I wandered over to study it.

It's a group picture of all of RangeMan. Steph and Ranger wearing matching grins are in the centre and all around them are Ella and the guys. Whoever the artist is he has captured them all perfectly and they fan out around the happy couple. The signature is Adam's and I quickly swallow the lump that suddenly appeared in my throat.

I caused this, even if my involvement was only on the periphery, the decisions that brought me here have caused a good man's death, silenced his voice and stilled his hand, the one that produced this picture as a gift for a friend. He obviously treasures it as he keeps it here as one of the few distractions in this barren place.

"I keep it here as a reminder of why I work so hard"

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear him come up behind me. "W-what?" I stammer

"The picture" he stands at my shoulder, buttoning up his shirt "These are my family"

"It's beautiful" I blurt out.

"He was talented" he reaches out and touches the frame lightly. His large finger caresses the wood and I hear a barely expressed sigh. "Ram helped him make the frame"

"Yes" my guilt rises until I can barely breathe with the depth of it and I head for the shower to hide it from him. "Give me five minutes" I ask striving for an even tone.

"Take your time, I'll head down; join me when you are ready. I'll ask Ella to bring you something to wear"

"Thank you" I say over my shoulder and escape into the bathroom and lock the door behind me.

Ranger's POV

Tank comes out of the elevator alone and I nod to Lester to tell him that he has the floor and cross to greet him. "You got a minute?" I ask him.

"Sure" he tells me warily.

I gesture him back into the elevator and we ride silently to the seventh floor.

"Ranger?" he asks as I open the door and wait for him to enter before making sure that the door is locked behind us.

"I need to explain something to you but I need to show you something first" I hammer twice on the door to my bedroom and walk back towards the kitchen.

I watch as he says nothing, just crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at me as if daring me to continue. He's never been closer to taking my head off than he is right now.

"You thumped boss?" Adam joins us and the look of amazed relief on my best friends face is truly a joy to behold.

"I tried to tell you earlier" I tell him

"Adam?" Tank is there in two strides and the pair clasp hands and pull each other into a hug with attendant back slapping. He finally let's him go and turns to me "Explain why I shouldn't beat you to a bloody pulp?"

Thing is, I know that I deserve the beating that he wants to give me. "Adam, do you want to start?"

"Well now, watching Tank pound on you for a while might be amusing" he grins and pretends to think about it for a moment.

Tank stepped forward and raised his massive fist to me and I fought the urge to fall into a defensive stance. He's entitled to express his anger; I should have tried harder to tell him, he deserved that much.

"Tank, Steph would kill you if you messed up his pretty face" Adam's says half heartedly, but it is enough to stop Tank in his tracks.

"My love for that woman is the only thing keeping you from a beating right now" he warned me with a finger pointed at me in accusation.

"Adam, help me out here?" I pleaded.

"This is my bad big man; Ranger can't be blamed for this"

"Talk" Tank ordered.

Adam went into even more detail than he had with the rest of the guys. He bared his soul; glad finally to get it all off his chest I think, not just to Tank but to me as well. The admission of the misgivings he had when he joined up with Vlad and how short a period of time it needed before those reservations solidified into the certainty that he didn't belong with them. Of the nauseating brutality demonstrated by his new boss and the need to find a way to get away from him without making him crazy enough to come after Adam. How, after he had managed to slip away from Vlad and his cronies, he had lived in fear that they would catch up with him while he had no-one to watch his back. That his throat would be slit in his sleep some night as punishment for his desertion and as an object lesson to the rest. How his twisted need for vengeance had been honed and amplified by the time he spent amongst those who had neither honour nor respect for anyone.

How being accepted here first by Steph and then by slow and painful degrees, by the rest of us, had made it worth the effort of clawing his way back from whatever precipice he'd been standing on, whatever abyss he was looking in to. How he had stopped being a monster and slowly returned to humanity.

The horror of coming face to face with a nightmare, one that had the power to destroy not only him but his burgeoning friendships with people who understood the meaning of the words honour and duty and what's more, had the courage to live by them, were almost more than he could bear. His total revulsion he felt for the way that he had inadvertently put Stephanie and Bobby in mortal danger. How his guilt would haunt him for whatever time he had left that she should be put in the middle of this because of him.

His tale told, his private actions exposed in public, he hung his head, too ashamed I think to look at us. I had to call his name three times before he raised his face and even then he avoided my eye.

Tank was much more direct than me; he took the three steps that brought him alongside his brother in arms and held out his hand. "You had a hard road, my friend, one that I'm not sure I'd have survived, but you did and your dubious reward is to be back among us" Adam took the hand and Tank dragged him into a hug "We're glad your back, we missed you"

I joined them and laid a hand on his shoulder and the other on Tank's. "You are the ones I rely on most. Tank you are my right hand, I don't know if I could do this without you" I looked to Adam "And you are the one who protects my heart, you keep her safe. I can breathe when I know you are with her"

Tears stood in those brave eyes as he looked from Tank to me. In those few empathy filled moments, he healed; the open wound that had been his heart finally closed and the Adam that had laughed with us in the worst places in the world was returned to us. Tougher, darker and with more hard won wisdom than even he ever should have to bear, but he was back and I was thankful for his safe return.

Shame we had no time to celebrate though. Events were unfolding downstairs that we had to be a part of. This would have to wait.

Binky's POV

This is the hardest part, waiting for the other shoe to drop. The Intel we have say that they are almost on top of us. We have a plan, one that could all go to hell in a hand basket any moment. But I know that we are the best at this and I can count on everyone to play their part. I still hate the waiting though.

Bobby's POV

I should be down there with Ranger and Tank, not stuck up here. I check this rucksack full of first aid supplies for the third time. This is the fourth one I have done and Ram, who is still suffering from some side effects of whatever he was injected with, is unfit to fight, but is still willing to ferry rucksacks and water to designated stations in each area so that no-one is more than a few steps away from help when needed. She is here with me, her eyes full of fear and I sling an arm around her and give her a hug. She presses a kiss to my chin and sends me a small wan smile. I can't reassure her, I can't even reassure myself. We all just have to wait and hope that those we care for come out of this unscathed.

Hal's POV

When I was given this project when I first started, it was an abstract thing, take the floor plan of each of the building and subtly and carefully redesign it so that it looks like there is a covert infiltration point that doesn't actually exist. Concoct a plan to defend the infiltration point and plot a safe passage for the intruders to be herded towards our secure holding area without giving them access to any sensitive part of the building. And while you are at it, do three so that we have a range of defence options. And then do it for Atlanta, Miami and Boston.

I had no idea that the work I did those summer afternoons so long ago would be of such importance now. They think they'll be coming into a large storage area distant from our office space with little or no camera coverage, which gives them a handy staging area when in fact they come into a room that opens out into a hallway with a balcony running round the first floor which sets us up in the perfect cross fire zone where we have all the advantages.

Our plans are made, the weapons, such as they are have all been distributed and we all know where we need to be. We are waiting for the go order to take our assigned places and finally get on with this.

Ranger, Tank and Adam make their way across the floor to check the final plans are all in place. Adam is not staying here with us and I can tell by his face that he hates that, but his duty is elsewhere, she refuses to stay on 7 where she will be safe, she is with Bobby and Ella in medical and Adam is to guard her there.

The elevator doors open and out steps the last wrinkle in the fabric of our plan. We know who she is but we don't yet know what she wants and the chances are that we will only find that out once Vlad and his cronies are safely in the General's custody and she is forced to show her hand.

She receives a call and we all look up from out work stations as the highly appropriate Duran Duran's 'Do you believe in shame?' rings out across the almost silent floor. I exchange a long look with Binky that lets me know that the irony isn't lost on him either.

Tank angles over to intercept her and herds her back into the elevator as she finishes her call and escorts her to the medical bay so that Bobby and Adam can keep an eye on her and more importantly stop her using her phone to contact whoever is directing her plays from outside.

As he returns there is movement from the other side of the room as the only one of us legally allowed to use deadly force is arguing that he should be allowed to help in the defence. Tank finally throws up his hands as Sin and Flighter both intercede obviously on the side of the Detective. "I have no authority to stop you Morelli" he tells him " But if you get killed after we expended so much of our resources keeping you safe, then I'll have them bring you back to life so that I can kill you myself"

"Deal" Morelli told the bigger man and held out his hand. Tank took it with a grin and showed him the deployment plan and walked him through it.

Ranger's POV

One single word send by encrypted email is the only warning we are given that our defences are about to be breached, the General didn't even bother to wish us luck. I send the prepared e-mail to the other offices informing that we are entering phase two of siege mode and ask that they take over all of our camera feeds and download the necessary operational data from the secure offsite server. And remind them that if contact cannot be re-established with us within 16 hours of the receipt of this communication to assume that we are lost and despatch a Recovery Team to ascertain the damage to people, property and assets.

The deployment of personnel and weaponry goes like clockwork. But then it should as I only employ the best and train them very well. I listen idly to the comm.'s check and reply automatically when asked to and suppress a laugh when Flighter refuses as ever to follow protocol when he answers with a falsetto ' How do big Man?' and Tank's exasperated reply.

He is running the op from the control room. He isn't best pleased at having to stay, but we flipped a coin and he lost, so he and the few men left at the cameras are our eyes and ears and I made sure that I took a moment to make sure that they knew how important their tasks were to the safety of all of us.

Tank's voice broke into my thoughts "Ranger, channel 3, someone wants to talk to you"

"Understood, thanks" I alter the channel and tell her "Yo"

"Yo" I can hear the fear in her voice and there is nothing I can do but try to reassure her "Tank will keep you in the loop I promise" I tell her.

"Please be careful" she tells me.

"I have every reason to; besides you can't get rid of me that easily"

"I'll hold you to that, Rangeman" she tells me "I love you" she whispers.

"And I love you too" I look up to find Hal attracting my attention with a wave." I have to go"

"Understood" I could hear her biting back her tears and vowed that she would always be safe. I would make it my life's work.

Vlad's POV

I've spent my working life listening to the scuttlebutt on the subject of the mighty Carlos 'Ranger' Manoso and so far I'm not impressed. He's always been paraded as being the best of the best and he should be feared and respected. No fucking way, I'm not sure how he got such a reputation for intelligence and cunning, but I haven't seen any evidence of it. He and I have never come across one another in the field and I look forward to taking the arrogant bastard down a peg or two before disposing of his sorry ass. By the end of this day I'll have me a new toy, a curly haired brunette and I'm going to make the stupid fucker watch as I teach her what it's like to be with a real man.

First off, that building that he called a safe house had a few tricks but not enough to keep us from taking it down like we were the Big Bad Wolf and he was the first of the three little pigs. Now let's move on to the impenetrable Rangeman building with it's much talked of state of the art security system. Bollocks, I found the weakness within a minute of studying the blueprints. I can't believe he missed it. Some days my work is much more fun than others and this is one of them.

Tank's POV

"Head's up people, we have movement on the infra red, they have taken the bait, they are committed" I paused "Ranger you have the ball"

"Understood, I have the ball" came the reply and I picked up my walkie talkie and addressed our outside observers "Watcher 4, I count 10, can you confirm?"

"Control, confirm 10 entered, two sentries outside the building"

"Understood, hold for further instructions"

"Copy that control, Watcher 4 out"

I opened the channel to Ranger "We count 10 hostiles, two more outside as sentries"

"Understood" his voice was a terse whisper and I knew he was ready.

I return to the walkie talkie and move on to the next "Watcher 3, do you have eyes on the sentries?"

"Copy that, control"

"Understood, hold for further instructions"

"Copy that control, Watcher 3 out"

"Watcher 2, do you have eyes on the sentries?"

"Negative Control, I have no eyes on target"

"Copy that Watcher 2, instigate plan Alpha, I repeat plan Alpha"

"Understood control, Plan Alpha has been activated at this time. Watcher 2 out"

"Watcher 1, I have activated Plan Alpha, rendezvous with Watcher 2 and proceed"

"Understood Control, Proceed with Plan Alpha and rendezvous with Watcher 2. Watcher 1 out"

I return to comms. "This is Control. 10 hostiles and two sentries have been confirmed. Watchers 3 and 4 have instituted plan Alpha."

Watchers 3 and 4 would make their way down to the sentries and if the gods of war smile upon us, they'll take them out without alerting the men inside. When that is complete Watchers 1 and 2 will join them as they sweep in behind Vlad's men and close off any avenue for escape.

Mel's POV

I'm stuck here; blind and deaf to what is going on below. Bobby, as he introduced himself, took away my phone as soon as I came off the elevator. The last call brought me no good news and I pace back and forward, my heels clicking on the floor as I try to figure out what to do and how this latest piece of bad news will affect our plans.

I feel like screaming the place down in sheer frustration, this has to go right, we need to get everything we want from this endeavour and with every passing seconds it gets further away from us.

Sin's POV

They step out into the corridor and we keep ourselves hidden until they are all within sight, three, four, five, come on, come on, keep moving, I need to know if he is here. I have something for him, he left it with me the last time we met and I'd like to return it, with a little thank you of my own.

Eight, nine and Damn, all ten are inside and there's no sign of him. I can only hope that he is one of the sentries.

It's Showtime. I lean out a little and hope that my gun barrel isn't too visible as I pick my first target and take my shot. But no such luck and the first shot fired from below ricochets off the baluster in front of me and I instinctively duck my head.

Flighter alongside me sends me a grin and joins me in this little shoot 'em up. We are merely distractions, the real threat comes from behind from the guys with the tranquiliser guns and we get the dubious honour of getting our arses shot at until the sedative takes effect. Hope that's really soon as these ricochets are getting damn close. I catch movement out of the corner of my eye as Flighter ducks right back, his hand pressed to his cheek. I can see through his fingers the blood start to trickle out from between them and I let out a whistle and Hector hauls Flighter back by the ankles and takes his place. I nod to my new wing man and take another shot. They are moving, trying to get out of this kill zone and any minute now they will be out of my sight. Then I'll get the chance to check on my buddy before I deploy to my next position. I hope.

Ranger's POV

The first of our guests has just collapsed and it doesn't surprise me to know that Vlad doesn't check on the fallen, he merely moves on. There is no medic among them that I can see, nor any sort of buddy system; it seems that each man fights alone, with nobody to watch his back.

Cal appears and drags the man out of sight and to the storage bay where he'll be checked over and guarded closely before we hand him over to the General's men who have a truck parked up nearby to take them away from here.

Sin's POV

"This is control, Watchers have executed Plan Alpha and have entered the building, I repeat Watchers have entered the building" Hearing Tank's message I lean back and let out a sigh of relief. That means that the sentries have been taken out and are under the control of the custody team. This should be almost over. Flighter is going to be fine, a bit of shrapnel; a lucky ricochet caught his cheek. A couple of paper stitches and he's all patched up. I've already been on about how he's going to have a scar like the Action Man figure I had while I was growing up. Although here I think they called him GI Joe.

I hear a shout and the sound of running feet. A barrage of gunfire and then total silence, so unexpected that my ears can't process the sudden lack of noise and continue to ring. Flighter stands quickly and Hector lets out a curse in a bark of harsh sounding Spanish. He removes his Glock from the holster at his ankle and spits a phrase at Flighter who nods and turns to me "Hector's going for a look. He says to wait here"

I nodded, raising my weapon and gauging the number of bullets left in the clip. Not that they will do much good, they are low velocity slugs that wouldn't penetrate their Kevlar. We were a distraction, nothing more. Let's hope no more than that is needed. The minutes pass, one then two with no sign of Hector returning.

Flighter digs into the first aid bag and passes me a bottle of water and a power bar and I take both, ears primed for any sound of nearby movement.

Nothing.

The wait is interminable and I start to count the seconds as they slowly pass.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this, I promise.

My grateful thanks to JE for her wonderful characters, which I hope I haven't damaged too much.

My thanks to you for all your kind words, I hope you enjoy what I have written.

Thank you

Valzie.

Dangerous Ground Chapter 9

**Sin's POV**

Hector makes his way back, his face tense. A string of rapid Spanish and Flighter pales and lets out an oath, banging his hand against the wall.

"What?" I ask

"They got Eddie and Vince" he tells me

"Fuck" I exclaim

"Exactly, now what do we do?"

"Way above our pay grade, we just pass it on and wait for the powers that be to come up with a plan"

"That's cold man, even for you" he tells me, shaking his head his face a picture of disgust.

I send him a grimace "I've been where they are and I'm not peachy keen to go back, so you'll just have to forgive me. Ranger's going to have to do something spectacular to get them out of this. Vlad 's no fool"

"Shit man, I forgot, is he here?"

"I haven't seen him"

Flighter rested a hand on my shoulder. "Let's regroup and see where we go from here"

"Yeah" I run a suddenly weary hand over my face "Yeah. We should do that"

**Steph's POV**

She's going to wear a hole in the floor at this rate. In comparison to her constant movement I look like a picture of calm. I'm sitting alongside Bobby on one of the beds, my feet swinging in time to the strut of our very own caged beast.

Taking my courage in both hands I jump down and stand directly in her path, so she has to stop or run into me. "Why are you here?" I ask her as she comes to an ungainly halt. I cross my arms over my chest.

"Out of my way" she tells me and waves a dismissive hand at me and steps around me to continue her pacing.

I catch her arm and spin her back round to face me, her heels making a screeching noise as they dig into the floor "Oh No, not this time. You know more about what's going on than you're telling"

She shrugged out of my hold and raised her hand as if she was going to strike me.

"Just try it" I told her haughtily and her hand dropped away and I pressed this small advantage "Your silence risks the lives of my men, tell me what you know"

"Your men?" she laughed "You mean Ranger's men, don't try to make yourself seem more important than you are" the tone dripped with venom.

"We're hers as much as we are Ranger's" Bobby's voice broke in. It came from just over my shoulder and he was two steps behind me and when I looked back Ram had made his way over and was standing a few paces behind Mel.

"What is your part in all this?" I ask.

Her phone rang, the fourth time it had in as many minutes and she looked over to where Bobby had put it when he took it from her. "Please, let me get that and I will tell you what all this is about"

She must have seen the sceptical look on my face as she told me "I promise. I need to know what's happening. Please"

I looked over my shoulder to Bobby who nodded imperceptibly and then across to Ram who added his agreement. Bobby fetched the phone and threw it over to her. She dialled and her obvious relief when it was answered gave me an idea of who was on the other end. She listened and her head dropped almost to her chest and she let out a blistering oath, something completely at odds with her genteel and cultured appearance.

**Ranger's POV**

At the beginning, back when Rangeman was a two bit operation, Tank brought me a photocopy of a dollar bill. Across the front, he scrawled, "THE BUCK STOPS HERE" and taped it to the top of my desk to help serve as a reminder that my decisions have consequences for myself and others. I sometimes wonder what happened to it, as right this second the weight of my choice is a crushing one. I glance around and find every eye on me.

I underestimated Vlad; there is absolutely no excuse for what just happened. I thought erroneously that my plan was foolproof. That part of the corridor should have been empty of my personnel when Vlad and his cronies reached it. And now he has two of my men. I will not allow him to hurt them.

"Why were they there?" I ask, "They should have been setting up for the next phase"

Tank raised his head from his laptop screen as he reviewed the security camera footage "They went back to collect the first aid rucksack as Vince suffered a minor head wound" Eddie was just patching him up when Astro and Vlad came through the doors"

I knew that Vlad would have removed one of the men's devices and would be monitoring our communications. "Vlad?"

"The Mighty Ranger Manoso, you had a nice set up here" his accent was thick enough to walk on but he was careful with his pronunciation, so it wasn't too difficult to understand him.

I let the barb pass unmentioned "You have two of my men"

"You have at six of mine"

I glanced up at Tank for verification and he held up both hands with only his left thumb and forefinger tucked down. So Vlad hadn't realised that his sentries were missing. That left Vlad, his second in command Astro and two others in play.

"I'll trade them"

"Your two for the six of mine?" he laughed without humour a grating noise that made me clench my teeth.

"No. You trade them for me"

Tank's head shot up so fast that I don't know why he didn't give himself whiplash.

"I'll play Manoso; I'll trade you for your two men" he laughed again "But one sign of treachery and I'll kill you all"

"Understood"

"You'll need to talk that man mountain of yours into letting you do this" he taunted "I'm in no hurry, take your time" he crowed.

I watched him rip out his earpiece and I removed mine. I stepped towards him and the anger on his face made me pause. "Tank"

"I won't let you do this" he shook his head "I will not be the one that has to explain to her why I let you go in there and get yourself killed"

Nice to see how much I mean to him, he just fears facing her with the news of my untimely demise. "Tank" I start and he cuts me off

"No, it's grade A stupid even considering it"

"Tank" I raised my voice a decibel or two "I have a plan, I'm not going in there without one"

"Talk" he ordered "And make it good"

**Steph's POV**

He can't do this, that man is crazy and can't be trusted. I take out my earpiece and look over to where Mel is just finishing up her call. Maybe I can make it so that he doesn't have to. I push off from the bench I've been leaning on and walk over to where she is just returning the phone to Bobby. I push her back against the wall with my left forearm over her throat and reach down to my thigh and pull my knife; another little gift from Adam, out of the scabbard tucked into the side pocket of my cargo pants and show it to her, giving her ample time to appreciate its lovely sharp edges. I hear muffled oaths from behind me and I know that Bobby and Ram are at my shoulders and are waiting to see what I do. I give her what I hope is a chilling little smile. "The man I love is just about to put his life on the line to get his men back. You promised me answers and one way or another I am going to get them"

**Mel's POV**

I thought her soft and no threat, but it seems I was wrong. That's no butter knife she's waving at me. I could quite easily break her hold and take it away from her, but then I'd have to deal with Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dumber and judging by their expressions if I harm one hair on her head there will be no time for questions or answers they will simply make mincemeat out of me.

I take in a breath and let it out slowly. "This wasn't in the plan" I tell her truthfully "Vlad was only supposed to threaten, he wasn't meant to storm the place"

"Call him off" she asserts "Now" and the knife moves closer.

"That's the problem, he won't stand down" I jerk back but hit the wall. "He's no longer under our control"

"What do you want?" she spits each word at me as if it was poison, her face inches from mine and her resolve is obvious. She's magnificent, I see now why he fell for her and I know that in another time and another place we could have been great friends.

I let out a sigh and only the presence of the cutlery at my carotid stops me from lowering my head in shame. "It wasn't meant to be like this" I think the time has come to tell the truth.

**Steph's POV**

"Stephanie Michelle Plum" Tank's voice is quiet in my ear as he steps up behind me and gently disengages my knife from Mel's throat "Is there a reason you are threatening my guest?" his great dark voice sounds amused at my antics as he slips my knife back into its scabbard and enfolds me in his arms and lifts me back a few steps.

"She's behind this" I splutter and he rests his head on mine, his breath warm on the back of my neck.

"I know" he whispers, the pain evident in his voice. "I'm sorry" it's so low that I'm sure I'm the only one who heard it.

"She wants something and we need to know what it is"

"I know, but we have a larger problem right now"

"I was hoping that forcing her to call off her dogs would mean he wouldn't have to do this"

"It wouldn't help. Vlad needs to make a name for himself and the best way to do that is to take on the best." he tells me sadly.

He lets me go and I wheel round "You can't let him do it" I tell him.

"He has a plan" he looked over to Bobby and held out to him a folded piece of paper.

Bobby took it and opened it and his brow furrowed as he read it and then his handsome face contracted in a grimace "He's crazy" he told Tank and moved off into his small office area and I heard his safe open.

"I have to see him, I need to try to talk him out of this" I tell Tank, trying to get round him, but he shadows every step I make.

"He doesn't want you to leave here"

"I don't care what he wants" I yell angrily. "He will listen to me"

Tank nodded "I tried, I really did, I even offered to go in instead of him, but he won't even consider it"

I couldn't stop the sudden rush of tears to my eyes when I saw the worry on Tank's usually unemotional face.

"I know you tried" I tell him, wrapping my arms around him and knowing that this was something that Ranger was going to do and neither of us could stop him. "Ask him to call me before he does this, maybe I can talk some sense into him"

Tank shook his head "He has made up his mind and nothing will change it" he looked at me and the mask slipped further and Tank the soldier was replaced with the man, the brother that would always be there to guard his back. "Don't weaken him; don't let him hear your fear" In those few seconds he was completely open to me, I could see the worry for his friend in his dark eyes and it was deep enough to drown me. "Don't split his focus; if he's worried about you then he isn't concentrating on the job in hand and he'll need all his wits about him"

It was a plea and I couldn't refuse him. In those few heartbeats I went from anger to acceptance and it was the more frightening of the two states by far. "I won't, I promise" There are times that Ranger needs to be the scary bad ass that I know he can be. He shields me as much as he can from that side of him. But his darkness is a part of him and if I am to I love all of him, I must accept and embrace that side of him too. I will do what needs to be done and send him into battle with a brave face. My fears will not be his.

"Thank you" he whispered and the shutters came down again separating me from him once more.

Bobby returned carrying something in a small paper bag. Tank nodded as he took it from him."Thanks" he turned back to me "I'll ask him to call you. We just have to trust that he knows what he's doing"

"I do" I told him "And I trust you to be at his back keeping him safe"

"Is that an order?"

"Do you need it to be?" I asked with a tight smile "Can I give you orders?"

"No and sometimes" His grin was genuine "It's been a pleasure serving with you Ma'am"

"And with you" I tell him and I mean it.

**Ranger's POV**

I'm almost ready to do this. There is just one more thing I need to do before I can proceed. I hold my phone in my hand for a few seconds before I dial. Thinking about what I need to tell her before I do this. Tank is close to the edge. He thinks he's hiding it well, but I know the signs. If this goes wrong she'll need to help him through this as much as she can. They'll need one another. I dial and it's picked up before the first ring even finishes.

"Yo" she says with a false brightness.

I smile "Yo yourself" I tell her and I can hear the anxiety that she's fighting to hide from me and my prepared speech sticks in my throat.

"I know you have to do this and I understand why" she paused and I knew she was fighting back tears. She let out a shuddering breath "Take my love with you"

"I will love you until the last sun in the Universe burns out"

"I know. Now go save the World Batman"

That's it, now I can go. She gave me my marching orders. Does she know how much I need and value her strength? I don't think that she ever will, but I give thanks for it and for her.

With a last check that all is in readiness and a nod to Tank to acknowledge his concern and I head into the lion's den.

**Vince's POV**

Please don't do this boss, please don't come in here. I can see you through the glass safety panel of the door and I shake my head, silently willing you to leave us to our fate. We are the foot soldiers. We know our place in the scheme of things and we are ready to die if necessary. This is my fault. I should have insisted that we head out of here instead of giving in to Eddie's urgings that we stop so he could have a look at my head. I should have waited until we were safe before worrying about this scratch and now it's put you in danger. I look over to Eddie and see my expression mirrored in his face. This psycho has been regaling us with tales of his favourite ways that he's killed and I would rather suffer the very worst than have you in here with us. But you ignore my silent plea and you nod to us, your face resolute as you interlock your hands behind your head as they grab you roughly for a pat down search.

**Adam's POV**

I've never been on duty with Ella before and heaven only knows how I ended up with the gig. We were guarding the elevator and stairwell to the medical bay where Steph is, but now that Vlad is kind of corralled, I have ended up as her kitchen slave.

I am wearing an apron. Yes an apron and not a manly black and white striped affair, no this one has what I think are peonies on it. Pink ones. I ask again, how did I end up with this gig? If anyone sees me like this, what little street cred I ever had goes up in a puff of pink peony smoke.

Thing is she is so grateful for my help that it seems churlish to refuse her. Her duties as a guard aside, she still has the important job of feeding us all and she can't do that at the top of the stairs. So I've been roped into taking the hot loaves out of the bread makers and leaving them to cool. Next job is to wash, peel and chop the vegetables for the soups. When she asked me with a smile, if I was good with a knife, this wasn't what I thought she meant.

**Steph's POV**

He is in danger and there is nothing I can do. I won't stay here; I can't be blind and deaf like this, not while he is in such peril. I ask and it seems that Tank cannot refuse me. With Bobby at my back, a rucksack over his shoulder, I head to the control room to watch along with the rest of Rangeman how this unfolds.

Vlad thinks he disabled all the security cameras but one still survived, one of a new type that Rangeman was trialling and I for one am glad that they are almost invisible. There is no sound, but Sin can lip read, a strange talent for a soldier, but one I am grateful for.

**Vlad's POV**

This is a glorious day, one I have dreamed of for a very long time. Growing up as poor as I did in the Motherland before the fall meant a harsh and unforgiving upbringing, but it has stood me in good stead for the life I now live. I was not born I was forged in the cold of my bitterest Siberian winters. Now I will stand in the sun.

I am a soldier, a leader and I have successfully stormed the stronghold of my enemy and now he is at my mercy, he kneels at my feet waiting for me to decide not just his fate, but all of his men. Those who will not join me will be eliminated and I am sure that this land of opportunity will have as many places to disappear those who would oppose me as the land of my birth.

**Joe's POV**

He's willing to hand himself over to save his men. I didn't think he would, but I was wrong. As much as I've misjudged the men of Rangeman, I think I've misjudged their leader more. I just hope I get the chance to tell him. I catch sight of her too pale face, as she looks at Sin with rapt attention, hanging on his every word.

**Ranger's POV**

The old saw 'What goes around comes around' was an adage that my third grade teacher, Mrs Lydecker loved to use. I haven't thought about her in years. She looked and seemed ancient to my young eyes, but she couldn't have been much older than I am now.

Talk about overconfidence. I was caught out once by an assassin from the old Soviet bloc, who kept a needle thin stiletto in his hair, braided carefully in to his queue. Now I have used it to get my weapon of choice in here with me. He seems to think that having me on my knees with my ankles crossed and my fingers interlocked at the back of my head puts me in a subservient position, when all it does it makes it easier to reach for it when the time is right.

Vlad and Astro are known to me by reputation, but the other two identified by Vlad as Medvedev and Arcady are unknown quantities. Will they rush to defend their boss or will they stand down when he is disabled? I take a second to search their faces, seeing there more fear of Vlad than anything else.

It's time, not because I am in any real hurry to do this, but more than I can't bear his arrogant bragging any longer. Shifting my thumbs slightly I feel the edge of the small glass cylinder that I have concealed in the elastic band that holds my hair. I break into his musings with "Can I put my hands down now?" I ask "I'll keep them in view" He nods, making an obvious face at what he sees as my weakness. He is on my left side, so I roll the glass into my right hand and cast it to the floor by his foot, covering the sound of its breakage at his feet with a hearty sigh as I distract him by shaking out my arms as if are painful.

I let him prattle on as I concentrate on stretching out my fingers, hoping that the guys are paying attention.

**Eddie's POV**

Do you know when you see something without actually seeing it? When the knowledge downloads itself directly into your brain without you being aware of it? I'd heard of it, but never experienced it, until this moment.

The message 'BE READY' drifted lazily across my mind and for a second I didn't know where it had come from. Then the rest of me caught up and I realised that those weren't random hand stretches that Ranger was using, it was American Sign Language and now I see why he wanted us to be fluent in it.

I cast my eyes around my floor being careful not to move my head too much and give the game away that something is about to go down. Then I spot it, the glint of light on glass, just at the edge of Astro's foot. Some sort of nerve agent. Depending on the amount just released and the size of the room it could take anything from a few more seconds to a few minutes for it to have any effect. I get my answer with almost the next breath. I concentrate and realise that the background hum of the air con is gone as the room starts to waver and dance like I'm in a heat wave and I can't seem to get enough air in my lungs. I'm glad I'm sitting down as I slide sideways into Vince and knock him over and he too seems to be in the same state as me. Nice plan boss, hope we live through it.

**Bobby's POV**

I watch as Eddie and Vince start to show symptoms. Grabbing my rucksack and almost ripping it open in my haste, I pull out the two gas masks. Throwing one to Tank who takes up his position just out of sight of the door with his gun drawn. I don the other and slip the metal case carrying the antidote into my pocket. We don't have long to get them out of there. It's a delicate balance between ensuring that the agent does its work and leaving them there to die. Ranger, I swear, your predilection for the flashy solution will be the death of me. My eyes are on Lester as he counts down the precious seconds, his eyes have never left the monitor and I know that the millisecond that Vlad's and his men hit the ground he'll drop his arm as my signal to go and he'll crank up the air con and ventilate that area.

**Adam's POV**

I allow Ella to manoeuvre her trolley out of the lift and step on to the control room floor to find an absolute silence. Steph stands alone, her body visibly trembling, her eyes flicking between the monitor and Lester. And Bobby seems to be wearing a gas mask. I cross to her and slip my hand into hers and she grips my hand tightly. I look up at Les just as his hand drops and her attention whips to Bobby as he and Tank take off running. She's still for a few seconds and Lester hollers at me to stop her until its clear and I catch hold of her arm and pull her back into my arms "What's going on?" I ask Lester as she struggles in vain against me for a few seconds before she bursts into sobs and buries her head into my chest.I listen in awe as Lester lays bare what's been happening while I was playing Ella's Commis Chef_._

My attention is distracted by Bobby hauling Vince by one hand and Eddie by the other as Woody, Ram, Joe and Cal rush forward to help him with his burdens. Tank follows, Ranger slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He lays his precious load carefully down as Bobby strips off his mask and throws it to Cal who follows Tank as Bobby bends down over Ranger injects him with something and checks him over. Steph struggles in my arms, needing to be with him and I let go, knowing that I have no right to keep her from him. She's at his other side in seconds and Bobby lays a gloved hand gently on her cheek and nods to her, telling her that he's going to be fine. She's grabbed Ranger's hand and is talking softly to him, tears pouring down her face as she looks down at the man she loves. I hope he knows what he has there; she's quite something our Stephanie.

Bobby injects Vince and Eddie and examines each in turn and seemingly happy with them. He stands up and waits for Tank and Cal to bring out Vlad and his men. Administering the antidote and examining each one before they were cuffed and carried away, still unconscious.

He gets up and stands, pressing his spine against the wall of the control room and sliding down until his butt hit the ground. Hanging his hands off his knees, he allows his head to fall forward. Tank crosses the room to him and holds out one of his hands and Bobby takes it allowing Tank to pull him to his feet.

**Bobby's POV**

That was close, closer than anyone knows. I'm exhausted; the stress of this day is finally catching up with me. But my work is far from over. The guys are starting to stir and my short break is over. I take Tank's offered hand and he pulls me up. Augmenting my waning strength with his. He knows, he was there with me and realises that we were almost too late. A minute, maybe ninety seconds and I'd have lost them all.

Vlad and his men are in the custody of the General and I, for one am glad they are off our premises. That just leaves one more problem to solve.

Mel. Why is she here and what does she want? Why did she set Vlad and his band of psychos on us? What is so important to her that she needs to threaten all of us to get what she wants?

**Flighter's POV**

And that my friend is why Ranger is the top dog. That was a crazy plan, one that wouldn't have occurred to me, even if I'd had the rest of my life to come up with it. I look to Sin to ask him what he thinks, but he's in motion, heading across the control room stripping off his belt as he goes. What the hell is he doing?

**Sin's POV**

He's here, he's actually here. I have waited so long to look this guy in the eye and that moment is finally here. I tap his shoulder and he turns to face me. His puzzled expression tells me that he recognises me but can't place me yet. I hold out the hand that clutches the belt I just removed and he takes it, holding the stained leather in his hand before it dawns on him who I am. He raises his eyes to mine and his face splits into a grin "You made it"

I can't help it, his relief at finding me alive is infectious and I return the smile "Thanks to you"

"I did nothing "he says modesty pouring out of every pore, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I was bleeding out. You stripped off your shirt and belt and used them to staunch the wound. You bought me the time for the medics to reach me."

He shrugs "I couldn't leave you like that"

"Thank you" I paused "The guy that shot me, Frog, what happened to him?"

"Dead, you nicked his femoral artery and we didn't know how bad he was hurt. He died in the truck back to our compound"

"If he was your friend, I'm sorry"

He looked away "He was an animal; you did the world a favour"

"I always said that if I ever saw you again, I'd buy you as much beer as you could hold and tell you about the life you saved"

"I think I'd like to hear that" he held out his hand and I took it "Looks like we are on the same side now" he smiled "I'm Adam what's your name?"

"Sin" he shook his head "Sorry, Jamie"

"Well Jamie, let's get this over with and you and I have some talking to do"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this, I promise.

My grateful thanks to JE for her wonderful characters, which I hope I haven't damaged too much.

My thanks to you for all your kind words, I hope you enjoy what I have written. Please see the end for the usual dedications and daftness you have come to expect from me.

Thank you for your time.

Valzie.

Dangerous Ground Part 10.

**Tank's POV**

This has been day of horrors and wonders. To be honest I don't know which has been worse. Vlad and his men are gone to heaven knows where. There's a part of me that feels I shouldn't care, but they are soldiers, or were once, so I feel a certain unwelcome kinship with them. The General is an unfeeling old bastard, so there will be little mercy for them now. I try to keep in mind that they would have killed us all. It helps, a little.

We lived through this, all of us and that is something to give thanks for. I can see a party in our future and I will raise a toast to the fates that kept us all from harm. Eddie and Vince are back on their feet but they still look a little pale and a bit unsteady. Ranger isn't much better and Steph is supporting him, which makes for an interesting change I may say.

Now we wait for the other shoe to drop. I find myself watching her; she's clutching that phone like it's a lifeline. We make eye contact and she heads in my direction.

"There is someone outside that needs to be here." she tells me. "I would like you to send someone to escort him in."

"He will be searched and no weapons will be allowed within our walls." I tell her curtly. "You have caused us enough trouble today already."

"You have no reason to trust me, but I won't trouble you further, there is another with whom I need to speak." Her tone is formal and clipped and a world away from the woman who gasped my name with such abandon a short time ago.

My eyebrow raises "Who?" I ask.

"Detective Morelli."

I turn to Cal "Ask him to join us in the conference room."

Cal nods and I can see the disappointment in his eyes that he has to go just when the conversation's getting interesting. I gesture to Ram and he steps smartly forward. "Go with the lady and escort her guest on to the premises. Search them for weapons and show them both to the conference room."

"Understood."

**Mel's POV**

I'm nervous, more than I think I've ever been. This is make or break. My happily ever after starts here or my life is forfeit. Those are the stakes.

Ram is quiet, no banter as there would have been only twenty-four hours ago. Now his silence is accusatory and I can't blame him. Then my attention is torn from my mute guard by the sight of the one who is dearest to me. He for whom I have done this and will do so much more, for he deserves justice and I require vengeance.

**Ranger's POV**

This is something that I haven't experienced since I was a little boy. I secretly like being looked after by someone who loves me, but I'll never admit it. She is fussing over me like a mother hen and although I'm all gruff with her, I love it. She's seen me to a seat and is next to me, clutching my hand and asking me every few minutes if I am OK or if I need anything. How can she not know I have everything I need right here?

Morelli comes in and takes the seat on her other side, unconsciously perhaps. But I much would have preferred that one of my men was there to guard her. Adam must have read my mind as he and Sin take up positions behind us.

**Joe's POV**

She wants to talk to me, about what exactly? I watch as a man in a powered wheelchair enters with her. He is well dressed and was handsome once, but pain and loss has etched itself into his gaunt features robbing them of their youth and vitality.

She allows him to take his place at the table, moving her chosen seat back so that she sits level with him. With a last smile to him she faces us and starts to speak. "This was not in our plan. Please believe that. We are sorry for the damage to personnel and property that this day has wrought." She sighed "This wasn't the way it was supposed to go down Ranger, please forgive us." she turned her eyes to me.

"Detective Morelli today has been all about getting to you. Not to do you harm, but to ask for your help."

"My help?" I asked perplexed. I'm on the run from some very bad people, how could I be of help to her?

"My father is Jason Hartsfield, the man whose operation you infiltrated. My real name is Amelia and this is my husband Dominic." She held up a folder "I will give you everything you need to put my father's associates away for life."

My heart sank "But you want clemency for your father?" I guessed.

Her mouth twisted in a sneer "No, I want you to promise to seek the death penalty." She slammed her hand down onto the desk." I want him dead for what he's done." Dominic alongside her jumped his breathing stuttered and she turned and soothed him, her hand sliding into his, her other caressing his cheek as she whispered to him.

**Steph's POV**

When she uttered the word husband, I looked to Tank and found him staring unseeing at the opposite wall. He liked her, more than that and now he finds out that she played him. He doesn't give of himself lightly; he thought her worthy. He must have felt my gaze on him and he moved his head a little so that his eyes meet mine and he nods in silent acknowledgement of my sympathy.

I hear Ranger offer Bobby's services to Dominic and her polite refusals and tear my attention away from Tank's private pain and promise myself that I will help him through this.

**Joe's POV**

He is calm and settled, but she doesn't give up her grip on his hand as she continues her story.

"My father is a monster; I've known that since he strangled my mother in front of me and made me watch as he buried her body in the foundations of our new home. In his world, women are merely ornaments, possessions and we should see and hear nothing. He truly believes that only men can wield power. I'm a disappointment to him; I married for love to spite him when he had chosen someone for me that would have brought him more money and influence. The fact that I defied him to run my own totally legitimate business infuriates him." She ran her free hand over the edge of the table marshalling her thoughts before she continued. "I thought that when I moved out of his house into my marital home, the stranglehold he had on me would loosen, but I was wrong and someone else paid the price for my naivety. She looked to her husband and back to me. "He had us under constant surveillance and when it was reported back to him that Dom was having secret meetings with another woman." Her mouth twisted in distaste. "He decided to deal with him for me." She sat back and blew a stream of breath towards the ceiling "She was a party planner hired for my surprise 30th and she ended up dead as a hit and run, but he had something special planned for Dom."

It was then that he took up the story "I was a message and a warning." His voice was dark with pain and anger "He used my car to run that innocent woman down and then calmly parked it back in my parking bay and waited for me to finish work. That was his insurance policy, he framed me for her murder, so if I refused to play ball, he would hand me over to the police." He had to stop for a few moments, as the effort of retelling this tale was taking its toll on him physically as well as emotionally.

More whispered conversation and Mel took up the story once more. "There is no polite way to describe what that animal did to him; but you need to know the truth. You need to understand why."

With a death grip on his hand she continued "He and his second in command, someone I had always called Uncle grabbed Dom on his way back to his car. They threatened him and when he protested that he was innocent, they accused him of lying." Her eyes closed and she swallowed hard "They castrated him; so that he could never be unfaithful to me again and then because he still wouldn't admit that he was lying to them they threw him off the top floor of the parking garage." Her free hand was clenched so tight I could see blood seeping out from where her nails had pierced her skin. "They laughed at his pain and humiliation and stood over him as he lay dying in the dirt like a dog. If someone hadn't seen him fall and called 911, I would have lost him." She stood as if stillness was suddenly anathema to her and started to pace. "I have all the evidence you will need to convict my father of countless crimes, people smuggling, drug running, extortion, prostitution, the attempted murder of Dom and the murder of my mother. I will give you my sworn statement as to his involvement in it all. I even have forensic evidence for you. But all this costs, for what I give you I want him dead; I want the state to take my father's life. I could, but that would cost me what little of mine that he left me when he did this to us." She stopped at her husband's side and stroked his cheek "I won't let him take any more from us than he already has."

**Ranger's POV**

"And why send Vlad after Stephanie?" I broke in. "Why have him threaten her and us?"

"We didn't. The strike on your home wasn't our doing; Vlad had his own agenda that he didn't choose to share with us." Dominic replied. "Once we found out that Detective Morelli was in your custody we knew that we couldn't get access to him until he got here. When you called requesting Mel's help, it was the perfect way to get a toehold into your operation without revealing our true motives." There was bitterness in his tone. "All Vlad was meant to do was to threaten, so that you would accept Mel's help and we could get access to Detective Morelli and filter this information to him slowly and we would finally be able to rid ourselves of the devil that had plagued us without the whole world knowing that we were the ones that gave him up."

"And I was just a bonus." Tank stated flatly, his tone without rancour but his eyes were dull with pain.

"I'm sorry, you weren't meant to find out like this." Mel told him.

"How was it meant to go for us?" his arms folded over his massive chest as the edge of his pain peeped through before the door slammed down on it again.

She sighed audibly. "I guess it's time to lay all my cards on the table. I owe you the whole truth." She studied the hand that was bleeding, her nails marks visible in her palm. "I want the one thing that Dom can no longer give me, a child. We talked it over and decided that we wanted you to be the biological father. I was to seduce you into an affair and hope that would give me what I wanted most."

"And you would have dumped me the moment you were pregnant? Waltzed off into the sunset to play happy families with my child?"

I heard her chair go back and she made her way around the table until she was next to Tank. "He won't tell you this, because he is a man of honour, but believe me, I have no such problem. You're your father's daughter. What you can't come by honestly you take. You had no right to hurt this man, whose only mistake was to let you in to his life. I'm willing to bet he isn't the first to have fallen for your pretty lies." Her small hand rubbed Tank's huge bicep in a gesture of comfort. "You don't deserve the sweat of this man's brow, never mind his child. Until now I understood why you did what you felt you had to do, but this I can't forgive." His huge hand covered her small one and he looked up at her and his pride in her was evident as was his affection.

She turned those angry blue eyes on me. "I think it's time we started putting our house back in order." She glared at Mel "You will pay for all the damage to our property." That was no request and it was enough to knock the breath from me, hearing her state her intention to remain and to still belong with us and with me.

"Agreed, it's the least we can do." Mel kept her eyes lowered.

"Joe, looks like you three have lots to discuss. We'll get out of your hair so you can get started. I'll see that refreshments are brought to you. Let us know if you need anything."

If I thought I adored her before this, then I was wrong. My heart is so full of love for her that I could burst. She's take on the devil himself to protect us. This woman is our heart, we breathe out when she breathes in.

**Joe's POV**

"Thanks, Stephanie." not Cupcake, she'll never be my Cupcake again. I'm forced to concede that she's not mine anymore, maybe she never really was, but she's home now. This is where she belongs. Doesn't mean I have to like it.

She's different here, herself but better, more confident and somehow complete. I think this is who she always should have been and I hate that he is the one that has helped her find her true self. What she has chosen as her profession is a dangerous one, but she's safe here and knowing a bit more about the guys of Rangeman I know that she will always be protected.

She addressed the room "Gentlemen, we have work to do"

There was a chorus of "Yes Ma'am" and they all filed out and Ranger paused at the door. "If you ever want to retire from the force, there's a place at Rangeman for you"

"Thank you" I said and meant it. "I'd like that very much"

He turned back and flashed me a grin "Just not here in Trenton."

I held back my grin and sought out a note pad and pen from the pile on the side table and sat down to make notes. "Now can we start at the beginning?" I ask and Amelia Nugent Hartsfield takes a deep breath and prepares to speak.

**Adam's POV**

I can't believe he's here. I always wondered what happened to him, you would wouldn't you. If my efforts, as little as they were, had actually saved the life of another.

He was supposed to be my enemy, but I couldn't leave him there bleeding out on the cold ground when all he had done was obeyed orders the same as I had. At least it was Frog that got him, if Vlad had been the one he faced, he wouldn't be here to tell the tale. Frog was bad enough, used his gun to merely wound and then liked to finish his kills up close and personal and loved to use his knives and even on occasion his teeth. He was an animal, cold blooded like the reptile he was named for. He stank to high heaven and maintained that it was another weapon in his arsenal, as if you could make your opponents' eyes water it was an advantage.

I turn the belt in my hands and it feels like an old friend has returned to me. Stained by the blood of another, the leather cracked and faded, it's a part of me I never thought I'd get back. The basic first aid that I performed on the man I know now as Jamie was that the last act of the man who knew what duty and honour were? When this strip of leather was left with the man with the flaming red hair who was bleeding on the ground it's as if I left my humanity behind with him. The creature who got back into that Land Rover was so heart weary and soul dead that it took years for them to come back to life. Nana you would be so ashamed of what I became.

When I was very young my Great Grandmother seemed to be an ancient, wizened and frail old woman with this great repository of sayings, some of which always made sense to me, while others didn't. My brother, Howard and I lived with her and my Grandparents after my mother left when I was 6 and he was 8. Nothing bad happened to her, she just decided she's had enough of playing Mom and started a new life with a new man in a new state without the encumbrances of children. We never missed her much as the house was filled with so much love.

She turned 90 the same year I turned 21 and as I got older the age difference between us shrunk until it didn't seem to matter anymore. She was the wisest woman I've ever known and I adored her and valued her opinions. She had lived through so much, lost so many that she loved, but she just wouldn't quit, she got up every morning and just kept on going.

She used to say that my brother's heart would never be broken as he saw his greatest love every time he looked in a mirror and that he had a hole in his soul that nothing could fill. As a child I thought her cruel, but as we grew up and his narcissism and egotism became blatantly apparent, then I could see what she saw in him from the very first. She was just being honest, hoping to shock him out of his self love and to save him from a wasted life of relationships based solely on appearances and his relentless pursuit of the next new thing to tempt his increasingly jaded palate. That was his sole reason for living, right up until the time when the hottest designer drug stopped that untouched heart in the middle of the newest trendy club 4 days before my 25th birthday.

Me, she maintained that my heart would always be empty until I could learn to love myself a little. That I was my own severest critic and that even in my youth I strove for a level of perfection that no one could ever have achieved. I needed to learn to accept my limitations and to enjoy who I was and take pleasure in my achievements and learn from my mistakes, but not to dwell on them. She died the day after Howie did her great loving heart unable to cope with this latest loss; it just gave out on her. That was the day that I lost my greatest ally and staunchest defender.

She'd been ailing for a long time, her letters to me no longer written in her expressive and flowing hand, but instead typed up on a laptop as she dictated them to the next door neighbour's daughter, who for a few dollars was happy to take down, what she described to me later as 'the ramblings of a crazy old lady' but every word made sense to me.

She left me her library, which consisted of a beautifully carved pine blanket box full of the works of the great authors and philosophers and I read them all, but missed the one thing that they were all trying to tell me.

That we are all flawed, each and every one of us has some part that they hate, some have only one, others have many, but the only one that can see all of them at once is the person looking back at you in the mirror. And it magnifies them if you look at them for too long, giving the observer a distorted view of themselves. The true worth of a man is in who loves him because of his faults.

Stephanie sees me, not as the monumental screw up that I know myself to be, she sees my virtues first and my vices last, where I have only ever seen my vices. The same goes for Ranger, he sees a competent soldier, one whom he can trust with the life of his woman, not the ball of neuroses that I know myself to be.

Well Nana, I think I finally just got the lesson that you tried so hard to teach me. The reactions of the guys as they clustered round me, the hugs, the back slapping, the fist poundings and high-fives. Seeing their joy that I'm still alive and kicking showed me something I don't think I've ever really appreciated before. These people love me; these men and women form a circle of family born not out of blood but out of common purpose and shared values. Nana, you would be happy here. I know I am.

_I BELONG!_ I want to shout it to the heavens, to make the furthest away of the visible stars ring with my exultation. Instead I'll smile and take the proffered coffee from Woody and join the discussion at hand. My new street name, it would appear is Lazarus, as the first Rangeman to return from the, as Lester puts it with a hammy film announcer voice 'The Great Beyooooonnnnddd!'

And then with Bobby, Binky and Hal all doing the twilight zone music

Cal calls out in his best Rod Serling voice.

"You unlock this door with the key of imagination,

Beyond it is another dimension,

A dimension of sound,

A dimension of sight,

A dimension of mind,

You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance,

Of things and ideas,

You just crossed over into." he pauses and holds out his hands in appeal and the entire control room, each grin wider than the face that holds it shouts out "The twilight zone."

"No." the voice, low though it is, cuts through the laughter and chatter and we all turn to face it. Ranger, his face sober "The twilight zone's a Sunday school picnic in comparison to working here." he smiles sadly. "There seems to be a large pile of envelopes on my desk, I haven't opened them, anyone wishing to withdraw theirs, please do so by tomorrow morning."

**Tank's POV**

We slowly disperse, most going to his office to take their hastily written resignations from the pile and vowing to believe in him next time. It's not so easy for me; I resigned in deed, not in word when I refused to help him find Steph when she ran from Bobby. I didn't just defy him, I betrayed him and I wonder if he can forgive me. Thing is, I would do it again in a heartbeat if she needed me to. As much as I am here to watch his back, I am here to protect hers as well and occasionally the two seem to be mutually exclusive. Just another complication to be mulled over, I guess.

We're heading to the Batcave to assess the situation and I'm not sure I want her to see the damage they have wrought on our private spaces. I'm not looking forward to it either. This day has been one of the longest and most painful of my life and it's not over yet. I have lost my home, my heart and the trust of one of my oldest friends, on reflection; I think that getting shot hurts way less.

**Lester's POV**

I can't believe how little is left of the place. This burnt out shell was not too long ago my home. I've never had that much stuff, a few trinkets and a photo or two. But it looks like these bastards haven't even left me that. Behind me I can hear her gentle sobs as she surveys it.

Bobby and Tank are carrying on a low voiced conversation, but I am too tired and too shocked to take much of it in. "Come on," Tank tells me as he draws level. I don't think I need to see what I cherished reduced to blackened and charred debris. But I follow him anyway.

Inside it's worse, way worse and there truly is nothing left. They must have trashed it before they set fire to it and the high pressure of the Fire Department's hoses did the rest. His library, his pride and joy has been reduced to soupy cinders beneath my feet as I make my way carefully up the splintered and cracked staircase.

**Steph's POV**

His home, his sanctuary, the one place in the Universe where he can be Carlos, has been reduced to smoking ash. I stand at his back as he looks around and I see his proud shoulders slump imperceptibly and I know he's hurting. I step forward and press my cheek into his back and wind my arms around his waist. His hands cover mine and I feel instead of hear the sigh that escapes him.

"We'll rebuild it." I tell him.

"No." His voice is soft yet emphatic. "This was my beginning and I can't get that back" his hands squeezed mine.

**Bobby's POV**

I never knew how much this place meant to me until I see it like this. I always maintained that I would never put down roots, that I would be a free soul forever. I was kidding myself; these four walls were my home. Owning bricks and mortar, being one of these guys that spend the weekend in Home Depot buying power tools, now that was never going to be me. But I was fooling myself. I loved having somewhere that was mine, a place that I thought no-one could take away from me. I was wrong about that. Vlad you bastard, I do hope the General has some fun plans for you.

**Tank's POV**

I am defeated; I can go on no longer. I want to put my aching head in my hands and weep. I can salvage nothing. It seems that they used everything I treasured as fuel. I think I'll go to bed and not get up until a week next Tuesday.

Her face is streaked with ash as she makes her over to me. Silently, each of the others joins me and we spend a last few seconds in silent contemplation.

"Could you save anything?" she asks me and I shake my head. I look round at the others knowing full well that they have nothing either.

Vlad may have been finally defeated but the blow that he struck is one that it's going to be difficult to recover from.

Silent, foot sore and heart weary we return to Haywood.

The conference room is empty, they've been moved on to a safe house for the night and tomorrow Morelli can decide what he wants to do. I just know that if she is here I don't want to be. Stephanie herds us all to the break room and hands round coffee.

Her chair abuts his, her weary head on his shoulder and the fingers entwined on their clasped hands. It's good to see them together.

"Guys?" Adam's voice is soft and we all turn to face him. In one hand he is clutching his duffel and when he reaches us he puts it on the table. His hand runs through his hair, leaving peaks and troughs in its wake. "I'm sorry, I didn't have time to tell you earlier, but I managed to grab a few things from your apartments before we evacuated. I didn't go looking, just grabbed the stuff that was visible." He takes out a small bag and peers in "Les, I think that's yours." and hands it over. "It's not much and I'm sorry if I missed anything"

Mine is last, the bag feels pitifully empty when placed into my waiting hands. I look in and find the only family photo I possess, taken when I was a kid, but to me it's priceless. The others are there too, the one of the team together, taken just before our first mission. My grandmother and I taken on my first home leave her smile as wide as her face and her pride in me obvious. These are my treasures and Adam has saved them all. I hold them to my heart for a long moment, eyes closed, feeling the tightness in my chest loosen just a fraction. I look up at him, his hands clutched around a cup of coffee. "Thank you" I tell him unable to stop the tears from rushing to my eyes.

He nods "Sure, you're welcome" and he takes his bag and leaves us. By the looks of the others, they are as pleased by Adam's thoughtfulness as I am. Lester stands and wishes us good night and Bobby follows. I answer them and watch them leave. Stephanie heads for the rest room and I find the courage to say my piece aided by the calming weight of my treasures in my hands. I turn to Ranger. "I betrayed you today; I took her side against you. If you want me to go?" I left it hanging, hoping against hope he would forgive me.

He rubbed his ash smeared face and sighed "You were right and I was wrong. I can't see past her safety sometimes, my need to know she is OK blinds me to everything else. If you can't work with me anymore I'll understand, but I would like you to stay. I need you to see the bigger picture and to watch our backs when I can't."

"Don't I always?" I grin; glad to be off the hook.

"Yes and I don't say Thank you enough." he tells me and looks up as she comes back into the room and heads towards us.

"You don't need to" I tell him "Just promise me you won't let her get away."

"Promise." he shot me a grin and the corners of my own mouth turned up in answer.

"Carlos, I'm beat." she tells him and he grabs his salvaged possessions in one hand and takes her hand with the other "Night Tank." he tells me and she echoes his words.

"Goodnight." I tell them both.

He stops and turns back "I haven't called off the cavalry." he tells me.

"It's OK, I got it" I tell him and finish my coffee and head back to my office to inform the other Rangeman offices that we don't need them to come to our rescue. They can keep the feeds overnight so that we can don't have to man the control room tonight and we can all get some much needed rest. I find Sin, Adam and Flighter playing cards and talking in the break room and they offer to go out if there are any problems during the night and I gladly accept.

I open the door to the utility flat that is now my only home. I place my precious photos on my desk and head for the shower. I stand beneath the spray allowing the tensions of today to wash from me along with the dirt and the sweat. I scrub myself thoroughly hoping that I have removed all traces of her from me. The sheets I bundle up and throw at the hamper and take a fresh set from the cupboard. The pillows she used end up with the dirty sheets.

I hear a click, like my front door just closed and I follow the sound to find a pint of ice cream on my coffee table with a note.

'Tank

I find this always makes me feel better when I hurt.

Hope it does the same for you.

Call me if you need me

Steph. XX'

I drop the note back down and pick up my unexpected gift. I head for my kitchen in search of a spoon. Its cookie dough ice cream and I prise off the lid and take an experimental taste and then another. I decide that I like it and settle down on the sofa with the ice cream and the remote. Maybe I can find something to watch with it? I flip through the channels and pause. Excellent, it's a Chuck Norris marathon and Delta Force is just starting.

Maybe the temperature of the ice cream has numbed my heart or maybe the thoughtfulness of her gift has soothed it, who knows? But I do feel a little better.

Looks like my heartache can wait until tomorrow. For now I have Chuck, Ben and Jerry and for tonight it's enough.

**Ranger's POV**

It's gone and there is nothing I can do to bring it back. It was almost time to give it up anyway as that wouldn't have been somewhere we could raise a family. But listen to me; I don't even know if she wants kids. Maybe it's about time I got around to asking her. But that's in the future.

Let's just start with tomorrow. We should get together and see what we want to do. We now have the blankest of canvases after all. I like the thought of a bigger better Batcave rising like a phoenix from the ashes of the old. It would be good if we could still have our apartments together, but maybe the guys would want to move on. There are a myriad of possibilities and it's going to be fun exploring them all. That brownstone may have been our beginning, but we didn't end with its demise, far from it, we survived and we will rebuild bigger and better.

I look down at her sleeping face. The cares of the day have caught up with her even in repose and I know that she is worried about us all. She tosses and turns and her hair looks even crazier than usual across the pillow. I smooth back her curls and she turns into my hand seeking comfort and to be honest I get as much of it back as this small gesture brings her.

She dug deeply into her private store to share her ice cream with Tank. I didn't like to tell her that he doesn't eat ice cream, but I am sure that he appreciated the gesture. I should go and check on him.

I slip out of the apartment and make my way to Tank's. His door is unlocked so I open it and look in. The sight makes me laugh and I stifle it so as not to wake him. He's there with what looks like an empty ice cream tub balanced on one leg and the remote control on the other. His big bare feet are on the edge of his coffee table and his head is back and a series of the most wonderfully orchestral snores emanate from that open mouth. I came down to see if he wanted to talk, but it looks like Stephanie's remedy is more efficacious than I ever thought. Sleep well old friend it can all wait until tomorrow.

Sin, Adam and Flighter have the night shift, less than usual, but after today I wasn't expecting anyone to want the gig. I must make sure they get a little extra. They greet me as I enter and I sit with them for a little while listening to Adam explain how he and Sin first met and his role as Sin's saviour. I am glad that they were reunited and Sin can finally thank him. It's been eating at him for as long as I have known him.

With the place safe and secure I head for the comfort of my bed and the warmth of my companion. That's a bland word for what she means to me. What else do I call her?

Girlfriend? No, too high school.

Mate? No, makes us sounds like animals.

My woman? It's a start, but I think she would sound better as my wife.

Now all I have to do is to sort out her giving up her death trap apartment, deal with her mother's fixation that she only marries Joe and ask about her thoughts on marriage and children. Oh yes and find us a new place to live if she doesn't want to rebuild the old one. A short list, but the most important one of my life.

As I slip in alongside her and she moulds herself to me like a living blanket, I feel myself relax, my stress expelled with my breath and I fall asleep, her curls tickling my nose and her warm soft body curled into mine. She is my nexus, my fixed point in a changing world.

There is no place in the Universe that I would rather be.

The End.

**Dedications, acknowledgements, play list and general daftness. **

To you, my readers and reviewers thank you for your time. Your patience and kindness knows no bounds, I really don't deserve it.

To her Imperial Majesty, Cartagia, with all my heartfelt thanks for her invaluable input, her help, timely advice and for serving as my thesaurus when necessary. You are a star, the brightest in my heavens. I've been inflicting my writing on you for a long time now and you never fail to aid and abet me and make me believe that my talent is greater than it actually is. Thank you *huge hug*

To Plato, E'pharisto for the wonderful Symposium, which I have shamelessly and wilfully misquoted.

And that brings me to Elena, my wonderful Professora, who helped a simple scientist grasp the complexities and see the nuances of the greatest of the classical philosophers as well as enough understanding and confidence to be able to quote them! Gracias seems so inadequate for the help you have given me.

My thanks also to Ernst Blofeld and his cat Solomon for their unwilling and probably illegal mention in this story; what can I say, I was feeling whimsical. Tell me that you on a really bad day haven't considered the use of, lasers, shark pools or nerve gas on life's little irritants? No? That's just me then... Oh well.

To Vlad III Tepes, also affectionately known as the Impaler, what can I say, ă mulţumesc for your unwitting help too.

And Rod Serling of Twilight Zone fame, to you Sir, I give my thanks; you were the man that first introduced my childish mind to the wonders of science fiction. Yes that's right, I'm blaming you.

To Sun Tzu, thank you for such a perfect quote and thank you to the kind souls at I-books who let me download it for free.

Although I'm sure that my phrasing gave the game away a long time ago, I'm Scottish and I wish to pass on to you all my favourite Celtic blessing.

May you have - Walls for the wind,  
A roof for the rain and drinks beside the fire.  
Laughter to cheer you and those you love near you,  
And all that your heart may desire.

Slàinte (Cheers)

Unless you happen to have a muse that you don't want? Anything considered? Only qualities I really need is for them to be are enthusiastic, hard working and partial to a bit of daftness. If you hear of one, please let me know!

On a more serious note, some of the feedback I have received lately has made me reconsider my need for a beta reader; it was a bit arrogant of me to think that I was doing all right without one. Please PM me with your opinions.

Until next time.

With my grateful thanks to you all.

Valzie.

This seems to be a habit, so I should include it.

Play list.

Next Contestant- Nickelback

Rebel Yell- Billy Idol

Echo Beach- Martha and the Muffins

If I was- Midge Ure

Love and Pride- King

Ace of Spades- Motorhead

Killer – Adamski

Closer- Nine Inch Nails.

Two Steps Behind- Def Leppard

You Only Live Twice- Nancy Sinatra

Enjoy The Silence- Depeche Mode

Neptune- InMe

Hazy Shade of Winter – The Bangles

Behind Blue Eyes- The Who

Closer To The Edge- 30 Seconds To Mars

Say You'll Haunt Me- Stone Sour

Do You Believe In Shame?- Duran Duran

Vlad The Impaler- Kasabian

Superstition- Stevie Wonder

Train – Drops of Jupiter

Johnny Cash - Hurt

Kate Bush – Army Dreaming

And the 80's hit to get stuck in my head? This one's a beauty.

Tenpole Tudor's wonderful Swords Of A Thousand Men. Again, if you know it please laugh, **if not please do not go and look it up as it will take root in yours****.** You have been warned!


End file.
